The Shadow of Death
by Ellana-san
Summary: "Tu dois penser au moment auquel tu veux revenir." expliqua Dumbledore "Tu dois y penser avec toute la force de ton esprit ou tu risques de te perdre dans les méandres du temps" Voyage ds le passé- Sev/Harry mentor - Léger Dumbledore bashing -NO SLASH


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. Je ne touche aucun salaire pour écrire cette histoire bla, bla, bla... Il y a à l'intérieur du texte des citations de JK Rowling tirées principalement d'"Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers", je ne les _recite pas par pure flemme mais ce ne sont pratiquement que des phrases originellement dites par Dumbledore que répète Harry dans cet os.

Cette histoire n'est pas rangée sous la catégorie tragedy parce que j'estime que la fin est plus douce amère que dramatique. Néanmoins, si vous cherchez quelque chose de particulièrement joyeux, je ne pense pas que ça vous plaise. Mais essayez toujours ^^

Il est question de voyage dans le temps et il y a un léger Dumbledore bashing mais à mon sens pas plus que dans le tome 7.

Toute critique constructive est acceptée, toute review est appréciée (et vivement encouragée).

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Shadow of Death**

_No matter how your heart is aching, there is beauty in the breaking._

_- Lindsey Haun_

_Qu'importe combien ton cœur te fait mal, il y a quelque chose de beau dans un cœur qui se brise. _

_Lindsey Haun_

Le corps de Snape était lourd et les traces de sang qu'il laissait derrière eux angoissaient Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelles parties du château étaient encore sûres et desquelles ne l'étaient pas. Quelqu'un risquait de les apercevoir et de remonter jusqu'à eux. L'idée qu'on les retrouve suffisait à le faire paniquer.

La confrontation qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le hall et qui s'était soldée par l'état actuel de Snape était une preuve suffisante qu'Harry ne pouvait pas vaincre Voldemort. Sans Snape, il serait déjà…

Il ne pouvait pas porter le Professeur plus loin. L'homme gémissait de douleur et lui aurait voulu pouvoir hurler. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte d'une salle de classe qui s'ouvrait à sa droite et s'y engagea, espérant que le fait qu'il n'entende plus l'écho de la bataille qui faisait rage signifiait qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Il aurait dû y retourner… Il aurait dû affronter Voldemort… Il n'aurait pas dû laisser tous ces gens mourir pour lui…

Refoulant la vague de nausée que sa propre lâcheté déclenchait, il déposa avec prudence le Maître des Potions à même le sol. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses _muscles_ tremblaient.

Tous ces mois passés à s'entrainer chaque soir n'avaient servis strictement à rien.

Tous ces mois, ces sacrifices, avaient mené à ça.

Snape se vidant de son sang et gémissant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Snape ne gémissait pas. Il ne montrait jamais aucun signe de faiblesse. Plus que Dumbledore, Snape était un roc. Un roc qu'Harry en était venu à respecter si ce n'est admirer ces dernières semaines. S'il avait eu encore un peu de temps, il serait peut-être arrivé à l'apprécier.

Des trainées brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues et le garçon se frotta le visage du revers du bras gauche, sa main droite compressant au mieux la plaie béante qui s'ouvrait sur le torse du Professeur.

Lâche.

Il était lâche.

Faible, aussi. S'il n'avait pas été faible, Snape n'aurait pas eu besoin de se jeter devant lui pour bloquer un maléfice de Voldemort.

S'il n'avait pas été faible… Il n'aurait pas fui. Il n'aurait jamais fui.

Ses yeux le démangeaient et il s'essuya à nouveau les joues sans trouver la force de s'indigner de ce moment de faiblesse. Oui, il pleurait comme un enfant quand il aurait dû endosser le rôle du Sauveur qu'ils attendaient tous…

Mais dans le terrible moment de lucidité qui avait assailli son esprit quand la baguette de Voldemort s'était abaissée, Harry avait réalisé quelque chose de capital.

Il avait seize ans et il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il le devait pourtant.

Il le devait. De la main de son ennemi.

Tous les autres horcruxes étaient détruits. Il ne restait que lui. Dumbledore avait été explicite. Désolé, mais explicite. Apparemment, il n'avait pas jugé bon de mettre Snape au courant ou l'homme ne se serait jamais interposé en voyant Harry en difficulté.

Mais il l'avait fait et le garçon y avait vu sa chance.

Il avait seize ans et il ne voulait pas mourir.

Le sol, les murs, se mirent brusquement à trembler, comme si les fondations même de Poudlard étaient attaquées.

Cette fois, Harry ne chercha même pas à retenir son gémissement apeuré.

Tous ces mois, ils l'avaient préparé à la bataille… Snape s'était échiné à faire de lui un duelliste hors-pair alors que Dumbledore s'employait à modeler son esprit grâce à l'Occlumencie et à un enseignement rapide d'une magie plus brute, sans baguette. Mais pourquoi ? Pour le sacrifier en fin de compte ? Personne ne l'avait averti du moment affreux où il avait su que la mort allait le frapper.

La théorie était noble.

La pratique était écœurante.

Il ne pouvait pas être le parfait Gryffondor. Pas comme ça.

« Po… Potter… » balbutia Snape en agrippant son avant bras gauche.

La force de sa poigne ne surprit pas vraiment Harry. Si on lui avait demandé un mot pour qualifier Snape, ça aurait été celui là. Force. Le Professeur en aurait certainement été le premier surpris.

« Ca va aller. » assura le Survivant avec une conviction qu'il n'éprouvait pas. Il prit bien soin d'éviter son regard. Rien n'allait aller. Quelqu'un allait repérer les traces de sang et étant donné que les deux camps voulaient le voir affronter Voldemort, il ne savait pas s'il y avait encore une différence entre amis et ennemis. « Ca va aller. »

Il appuya plus fort sur la plaie, tentant désespérément d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Ses mains étaient couvertes du sang sombre du Maître des Potions. Il y en avait jusqu'à ses poignets. Harry lutta vraiment pour ne pas vomir.

« Potter. » siffla une nouvelle fois Snape. Il y avait un tel calme dans sa voix, une telle… acceptation qu'Harry ne put faire autrement que de plonger ses yeux dans les siens cette fois. Parce qu'il aurait pu vendre son âme pour une once de cette sérénité factice que le Professeur parvenait à projeter.

Sauf que son âme n'était que partiellement à lui et que c'était bien le problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Factice.

La sérénité était factice.

Les yeux de Snape étaient deux trous noirs qu'aucune sorte de magie mentale n'aurait pu voiler à cet instant. Rien n'aurait pu masquer la terreur brute et primaire qui mordait probablement les tripes du Professeur. L'horreur qu'éprouvait un homme qui savait pertinemment qu'il allait mourir.

« Ca va aller. » affirma encore Harry, mais sa voix se brisa sur ses larmes qui débordaient.

Rien n'allait aller. Strictement rien. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant complètement perdu.

Si Dumbledore avait été là, il aurait probablement pu faire quelque chose pour Snape. Il connaissait toute sorte de magie. Il avait tout enseigné à Harry, bien entendu, mais Harry n'était jamais parvenu à imiter ne serait-ce qu'une infime portion de ce dont son mentor était capable. Ce n'était qu'une précaution, avait expliqué Dumbledore sans s'étendre. Juste une précaution. En cas de besoin, Harry maîtriserait toutes ces techniques…

Comme il avait eu tort !

Il avait beau essayé, il ne parvenait pas à puiser de l'énergie dans cette source intérieure dont Dumbledore n'avait jamais cessé de parler. Il ne parvenait même pas à la localiser. Il n'y était jamais parvenu.

« Ca va aller. » supplia-t-il presque, en appuyant de toutes ses forces tout en sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Le torse de Snape se soulevait vite, trop vite, et il était d'une pâleur atroce. Littéralement drainé de son sang.

« Fuis… » L'ordre résonna nettement dans le silence oppressant. « Fuis. »

Paradoxe déplacé, il n'aurait rien voulu d'autre. Excepté que le regard terrifié de Snape le retenait plus fermement encore que la poigne de fer avec laquelle il emprisonnait son poignet.

Lentement, il secoua la tête.

« Ca va aller. » répéta Harry, se raccrochant à ces mots creux comme un noyé se serait agrippé à une bouée.

« Fuis… » souffla une nouvelle fois le Professeur mais il ne détourna pas le regard lui non plus et Harry ne cessa pas de tenter de stopper un écoulement de sang qui était déjà fatal.

Ils restèrent là, à s'observer silencieusement, les yeux verts rivés aux yeux noirs. Ils restèrent là, à attendre. A attendre la mort.

Un soir, Snape lui avait dit qu'il ne craignait pas de mourir. Aujourd'hui, Harry savait que c'était un mensonge. Il ne pouvait que savoir.

La terreur dans le regard sombre… La même qui habitait son cœur.

Il ne tressaillit pas quand il entendit les pas dans le couloir, ne bougea pas quand la porte bascula sur ses gonds dans un grincement.

Ni Snape ni lui ne tournèrent les yeux vers l'intrus.

Harry était curieusement détaché de la situation. Soit le nouvel arrivant le tuerait directement, soit il le trainerait aux pieds de Voldemort.

« Harry… » s'exclama le sorcier avec un soulagement palpable. Le cœur du garçon sombra dans sa poitrine parce que c'était pire. C'était pire de savoir que le soulagement ne venait du fait qu'il était en vie mais plutôt de savoir que personne d'autre que Voldemort ne l'avait tué.

« Le combat est perdu, Harry. » continua Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Poudlard est tombé… L'Ordre… L'Ordre a été décimé… Nous avons échoué. »

_Tu as échoué. _

Harry entendit les mots même s'ils n'avaient pas été prononcés. Il ne tourna pas la tête. C'était trop dur de tourner la tête. Ca ne semblait pas… correct d'abandonner le regard de Snape.

« Harry, il reste un espoir… » insista le vieux sorcier. Sans doute espérait-il une réaction… Le Gryffondor aurait détesté le décevoir à nouveau.

« A quoi bon ? » demanda-t-il. « Puisqu'il ne reste rien pour quoi se battre ? Personne pour qui se sacrifier ? »

Sacrifice…

Comme ce terme lui faisait horreur.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule tandis que le Directeur s'accroupissait à côté de lui.

« Il est mort, Harry. » murmura doucement Dumbledore. Oh, comme Harry détesta l'émotion qui faisait trembler la voix du plus grand sorcier de leur siècle… Snape n'avait été qu'un pion après tout. Comme lui. Un pion. Est-ce que Dumbledore aurait pleuré sa mort s'il n'avait pas paniqué et reculé devant Voldemort ? S'il avait accepté son sort comme le gentil petit agneau qu'il était censé être ?

Lentement, Dumbledore tendit la main vers le visage du Professeur mais l'idée que lui le touche… C'était instinctif, Harry écarta violemment le bras du Directeur. Les doigts inertes de Snape tombèrent mollement au sol.

Respectant son choix comme il faisait toujours semblant de respecter le reste, Dumbledore recula.

« Il s'est sacrifié pour moi. » déclara Harry, d'une voix neutre. Rien en lui n'était neutre pourtant. Il bouillait de colère. Mais la colère n'était pas productive et ne les aiderait pas à se sortir de cette situation fâcheuse. C'était après tout à ça que servait l'Occlumencie. A masquer les émotions. Alors il retrancha son esprit derrière ses boucliers branlants qui n'avaient jamais été très efficaces.

« Le Professeur Snape était un homme courageux. » approuva Dumbledore et ça enflamma d'autant plus la fureur d'Harry parce que Snape n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être courageux s'il ne l'avait pas exigé de lui. « Tu as aussi été très courageux, tout à l'heure, Harry. »

C'était un mensonge de plus.

Ils le savaient tous les deux.

« J'aurai dû me sacrifier pour eux. » contra fermement Harry d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contradiction.

Son regard était toujours accroché aux yeux vides de Snape.

_Lui_, avait offert sa vie pour celle de quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait même pas. Il n'était plus question de haine entre eux. Ils avaient dépassé la haine. Mais il n'y avait pas eu le temps ou la patience pour de l'amitié non plus.

« Oui. » confirma Dumbledore et Harry put enfin respirer librement. Parce que c'était peut-être la première fois que le Directeur répondait sans détour. Et qu'il disait la vérité sans l'enrober de bon sentiment et de discours de noblesse.

La noblesse, la bravoure… Toutes ces notions inculquées aux bons petits lionceaux… Foutaises. Ce n'étaient que foutaises.

Ca n'avait rien de réel.

Ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'amertume et de la brutalité de la vie.

Personne ne l'avait préparé à ce gout amer dans sa bouche ni à cette douleur brutale dans son cœur.

Pour lui, l'avenir avait toujours été paré de lumière. Il avait plusieurs fois risqué sa vie, oui. Mais il avait toujours eu la conviction profonde qu'il y avait une chance, si maigre soit-elle, pour qu'il s'en sorte. Il s'était battu pour survivre. Survivre était la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

Mourir, se laisser tuer, il ne saurait pas.

« J'ai échoué. » murmura-t-il.

« Oui. » admit une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, mais à contrecœur, Harry le sentait bien. Le vieil homme aurait voulu enrober la vérité d'un joli petit mensonge réconfortant.

La vérité nue était celle là : il avait échoué. Et un homme était mort par sa faute. Il aurait aussi bien pu tuer Snape lui-même. Ainsi que tous les autres dont les corps gisaient quelque part dans ce château.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Le temps nous fait défaut, mon garçon. » pressa Dumbledore. « Il y a une alternative… Un dernier recours… »

Evidemment qu'il y avait une alternative. Dumbledore était peut-être un Gryffondor mais tel un bon Serpentard, il avait toujours un as dans sa manche.

Et quel autre choix avait Harry que de continuer à jouer ?

Avec une lenteur qu'il espérait respectueuse, le garçon passa doucement la main sur le visage de Snape. Ses paupières se fermèrent sans mal sous sa paume.

L'envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de pleurer était intense mais il projeta toute la force qu'il avait dans ses boucliers mentaux. Sauf qu'ils ne les dirigeaient pas vers l'extérieur mais vers lui-même. C'était de ses émotions qu'il voulait se protéger pas d'une possible attaque.

« Je suis prêt. » annonça-t-il presque froidement.

Il lâcha finalement le cadavre de Snape du regard pour observer le Directeur. Il fut choqué de ce qu'il vit. Les cent cinquante années de Dumbledore semblaient gravées sur son visage. Il avait l'air vieux et vulnérable.

« Le temps nous manque et j'ai tant à te dire… » avoua le vieux sorcier. « Tant à me faire pardonner… »

Le discours était similaire à celui qui avait suivi le décès de Sirius et Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire qu'une Prophétie annonçant sa mort ?

« Tu dois comprendre, Harry… » implora inutilement Dumbledore. « Ce que j'ai fait… Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour le plus grand bien… J'ai essayé de te protéger… De te protéger de toi-même. Tu étais destiné à porter un fardeau si lourd… Je ne voulais pas que tu aies aussi à affronter la difficulté d'un trop gros pouvoir. Le pouvoir, je ne l'ai que trop appris, est une addiction tentatrice qui frise la malédiction. Une nouvelle fois, je t'ai trahi sans le vouloir… Les choses auraient suivi un cours différent si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé. »

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Tu devras te souvenir… » reprit Dumbledore. « Ce n'est pas la puissance magique d'un individu qui fait sa valeur mais la puissance de son cœur. »

C'étaient de belles paroles.

De belles paroles vides de sens.

« Pardonne-moi, Harry. » demanda une nouvelle fois le Directeur mais il ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il n'en recevrait pas. Ou alors il pensait que son pardon lui était déjà acquis, comme le reste.

Le soupçon qui s'était niché en lui devient certitude quand il sentit la magie de Dumbledore s'insinuer en lui, dénouer des liens dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience jusque là.

Une fraction de seconde.

Une fraction de seconde pour un raz-de-marée.

Le pouvoir déferla en lui en une lame de fond sauvage et destructrice. La magie indomptable le submergea, le laissant à bout de souffle, avant de trouver la place qui avait toujours été la sienne et de venir s'y loger avec naturel.

Brusquement, le monde se para de couleurs.

« A présent, tu comprends la raison de nos leçons… » déclara Dumbledore, avec un fin sourire. « Je doute que tu éprouves la moindre difficulté à appliquer ce que je t'ai appris. Même les dons d'Occlumens devraient s'améliorer. »

« Vous m'avez volé mes pouvoirs… » siffla Harry, prenant progressivement conscience de l'ampleur du crime. Il se sentait violé au plus profond de son être. Mais plus complet, plus puissant que jamais.

La magie crépitait dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, impatiente d'être façonnée, utilisée…

« Bridé, uniquement. » corrigea Dumbledore comme si ça allégeait la faute. Comme si c'était acceptable. « Seul un mage noir volerait les pouvoirs d'un autre sorcier. »

« Et où est la différence exactement ? » rétorqua Harry, sans céder pourtant à cette colère juste qui voulait le dominer. Le vieil homme avait raison sur un point, l'Occlumencie ne présentait plus de véritable difficulté. Son esprit était protégé. Ses émotions compartimentées.

Il n'éprouva pas la moindre culpabilité à puiser dans cette réserve magique qui débordait, cette fameuse source dont Dumbledore lui avait rabattu les oreilles.

Il ne s'était jamais aventuré à utiliser la Légilimancie, il ne douta pas un instant d'y parvenir.

Il plongea dans l'esprit de Dumbledore sans s'occuper des couches de souvenirs qui surnageaient à la surface des pensées du vieillard. Le Directeur était un excellent Occlumens. Harry était meilleur Legilimens. Dommage que Snape, ne soit plus là pour le voir, ça l'aurait à coup sûr fait renifler de dédain.

Ce fut le souvenir de Snape qui le força à reprendre conscience avec la réalité, à voir au-delà de cette brume enivrante de pouvoir. Il se remémora les yeux vides et froids qui le fixaient et la douleur le poignarda de sa lame acérée.

Il émergea de l'esprit de Dumbledore, honteux devant la grimace de souffrance incrustée sur le visage du Directeur. Il n'avait pas fait dans la délicatesse. Il avait perdu pied. Ca n'arriverait plus.

Mais il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. La dernière chose importante que Dumbledore lui ait dissimulée. Dieu seul savait qu'il devait y en avoir d'autres mais sans doute pas d'une telle ampleur.

« Donnez-moi les fioles. » exigea-t-il, réorganisant rapidement ses boucliers mentaux. L'équilibre était dur à trouver, fragile en un sens. Mais il parvint à un assez bon compromis. Ses sentiments n'étaient plus rangés à part, il y avait accès, mais de façon plus diffuse. Il pouvait penser plus clairement, plus efficacement. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était cet état de conscience là que Snape s'était échiné à essayer de lui faire atteindre l'année précédente.

Il n'y serait jamais arrivé.

Pas avec le peu de pouvoir qu'il avait à l'époque. Il était effrayant de constater que sa puissance était dix fois supérieure à ce qu'il avait possédé dix minutes à peine auparavant… Grisant. Et effrayant.

« Harry, tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire ? » hésita Dumbledore. « Je sais que ce sera compliqué, mais… »

La crainte et l'incertitude suintaient de son esprit, s'échappant par les fentes qu'il avait lui-même créées en envahissant son esprit.

« Non. » coupa froidement Harry. « Non, je ne vais pas assassiner un enfant, même Tom Jedusor, puis avaler votre poison à base de venin de basilic. »

Cette fois, Dumbledore ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa détresse. Qu'il croie bon de la masquer par de la compassion agaça fortement Harry.

« Je sais que j'exige beaucoup de toi, Harry. » pressa le vieux sorcier. « Mais tu dois comprendre que… »

« Oh, je comprends tout à fait. » l'interrompit-il à nouveau. « N'ayez aucune crainte, _monsieur le Directeur_, le travail sera fait. Et je m'assurerai qu'il ne reste plus aucun horcruxe. Même celui qui vit dans ma tête. »

Dumbledore parut soulagé.

« J'essayerai de sauver celui qui peut être sauvé. » continua-t-il. « Et si cela ne s'avère pas possible alors je deviendrai un assassin. Mais pas pour vous. Ou pour votre plus grand bien. »

Chacun de ses mots semblaient claquer à la manière d'une lanière de cuir. Chacun de ses mots semblaient être une gifle assénée sur la joue ridée et vulnérable de Dumbledore.

Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait par rapport à ça. Une part de lui jubilait. Une autre voulait simplement pleurer.

Son regard tomba sur le corps déjà froid de Snape.

« Je le ferai pour tous les innocents que vous avez transformés en martyrs. » murmura-t-il. « Moi y compris. »

Dumbledore avait toujours été intelligent. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'Harry comptait faire.

« J'ai cherché pendant des mois comment ôter cet horcruxe de ton âme, Harry… » répondit doucement le vieux sorcier. Cette compassion que le garçon avait rapidement appris à abhorrer bien présente dans sa voix. « Mais le bout de son âme… La fraction de l'âme de Lord Voldemort est trop étroitement entrelacée à la tienne… Si tu l'avais laissé te tuer aujourd'hui… Il y aurait peut-être eu une chance… Une chance infime… Mais il n'y aura pas d'autre chance, Harry, et ça doit être toi. Tom Jedusor sera un adversaire coriace quel que soit son âge, ne te laisse pas abuser par… »

« Un jour. » coupa fermement Harry. « Vous m'avez dit que c'étaient nos actes qui décidaient de qui nous étions. De quel droit prendrais-je la vie de quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore fait de choix ? »

Le jugement était sans appel et pourtant ce n'était pas l'accusation qui brûlait l'air entre eux. Si Dumbledore lui avait dit que laisser Voldemort le tuer arracherait l'horcruxe… Mais non, s'il avait su, ça n'aurait pas marché. La magie avait ses lois.

Et ça ne marcherait plus à présent. Pas sur lui du moins.

Avec détermination, il tendit la main, paume vers le haut.

« Harry… » supplia encore Dumbledore mais il y eut un bruit dans le couloir et ils surent tous les deux que leur répit était arrivé à son terme.

« Soit vous me donnez ces fioles, soit nous mourrons ici tous les deux. » constata simplement Harry. Ni l'un ni l'autre des chemins possibles ne l'attirait particulièrement.

A sa décharge, Dumbledore n'hésita pas.

Il tira d'une poche intérieure deux flacons aux formes biscornues. L'une des potions était jaune claire. L'autre d'un rouge sanglant.

« Je l'ai crée moi-même. » expliqua rapidement Dumbledore. « Il n'y a aucune certitude qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle est censée faire. Tu dois penser au moment auquel tu veux revenir. Tu dois y penser avec toute la force de ton esprit ou tu risques de te perdre dans les méandres du temps. Sois prudent, Harry. »

Harry se permit un sourire à moitié amusé, sachant qu'ils avaient encore quelques minutes avant que les Mangemorts ne les trouvent.

« C'est un encouragement plutôt ironique pour quelqu'un que vous envoyez à la mort. » répliqua-t-il. Il aurait aimé être triste d'abandonner le vieux sorcier mais le ressentiment étouffant qu'il ressentait l'en empêcher.

Ce qui était véritablement ironique, songea-t-il, c'était que le seul homme qui l'ait jamais traité avec un tant soit peu de normalité gisait par terre à quelques mètres de là et qu'il soit troublé de l'y laisser alors qu'il avait passé six bonnes années à le détester.

« J'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs, Harry. » avoua Dumbledore dans un chuchotement pressé. « Mais ne doute jamais de l'amour que je t'ai porté. »

Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, Harry descendit en une gorgée la fiole au liquide sanglant.

La sensation était étrange. Il vit les deux Mangemorts faire exploser la porte, il vit Dumbledore pivoter pour les affronter et puis plus rien. Il ne put que se concentrer sur sa destination et espérer que la potion fonctionne comme elle le devait.

Il n'était pas certain que la décoction marche au niveau spatial mais il ne désirait pas se retrouver à l'intérieur de Poudlard sans avoir eu l'occasion de se préparer plus efficacement et il jeta tout ce qu'il avait de volonté vers un autre endroit.

Il ne put contrôler une pointe de soulagement en voyant se dessiner autour de lui des murs familiers qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les pierres enchâssées de l'école. La chambre de la Cabane Hurlante apparut progressivement autour de lui, ondulant légèrement avant de se stabiliser.

Ce fut le moment où son estomac se rebella. Il tomba à genoux et régurgita la potion. Tremblant, il fit disparaître les dégâts d'un coup de main distrait. Il ne s'étonna même pas de ne pas avoir besoin de baguette. La baguette était l'extension de la volonté d'un sorcier, une façon de canaliser la magie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'étendre sa volonté ou de canaliser sa magie. Sa magie se pliait à sa volonté. Tout simplement.

Il se traina jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, mais Pré-au-lard était tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

Etant donné que dans la matinée, le village avait été réduit en cendres, ça tendait à indiquer que la potion avait marché. Il fallait s'en assurer pourtant. A partir de là, rien ne devrait être laissé au hasard.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa couler la magie le long de ses veines. Au moins, Dumbledore avait eu raison en insistant pour qu'il apprenne ce genre de choses… Modifier son apparence fut un peu compliqué mais pas excessivement. Nettement moins que ça l'aurait été hier encore.

Personne ne se retournerait sur le jeune homme châtain, aux yeux bleus et aux traits banals. La cicatrice ne voulait pas se laisser cacher. Elle ne dépendait pas de lui, de sa magie. Elle était synonyme du monstre tapi dans âme. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être dissimulée autrement. La frange poussa de quelques centimètres, d'autres traits fin se superposèrent à l'éclair.

Un tour rapide dans Pré-au-lard confirma qu'il était bien en juin 1991, comme il l'avait voulu. Trois mois avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Trois mois avant que le compte à rebours fatidique ne commence.

La première chose à faire était de recommencer la longue et pénible tâche de détruire les horcruxes. De façon alarmante, il fut atrocement simple de récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor. L'école était encore pleine d'enfants, son charme de désillusionnement était presque aussi puissant que celui de Dumbledore… Il commença par récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs dans le bureau de Rusard sans que le concierge ne comprenne pourquoi Miss Teigne s'était brusquement mise à cracher.

Avec l'aide de la carte, il n'eut aucun mal à créer une diversion assez importante pour nécessiter la présence du Directeur. La Gargouille s'écarta sans qu'il ait à donner de mot de passe, mais le château l'avait toujours eu à la bonne. Aucune alarme ne résonna quand il pénétra dans le bureau et pourtant, Harry savait qu'il ne disposait que d'une poignée de minutes. L'épée fut dans ses mains presqu'à la seconde où il souleva le Choixpeau. Il prit le temps de scanner l'endroit de sa magie, à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier.

Quand Dumbledore arriva, il était déjà deux couloirs plus loin, bien à l'abri sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

Son jeune lui-même ne s'attirerait que moins d'ennuis comme ça. C'était bien mieux.

Il ne chôma pas pendant les trois mois qui suivirent. Comme Sirius à l'époque de son évasion, il avait choisi d'habiter la Cabane Hurlante parce que personne ne s'en approchait jamais. Il ne s'autorisait pas souvent à penser à son parrain ceci dit. Ses émotions étaient trop volatiles pour qu'il s'y aventure. L'exposition prolongée à une Occlumencie trop puissante pouvait faire ça. C'est sans doute ce qui était arrivé à Snape. Ca lui arrivait à lui en tout cas. La douleur du deuil, le goût amer de la trahison… Tout ça le heurtait dès qu'il abaissait ses boucliers. Il était plus simple de les laisser levés. Plus efficace.

Le trente et un juillet, l'anniversaire de ses onze ans, la nuit où sa vie avait changé, Harry fêtait ses dix-sept ans en détruisant son troisième horcruxe. La bague avait été simple à trouver et à détruire, il s'en était chargé en premier. Il avait bien sûr fallu utiliser quelques gouttes du poison à base de venin de basilic afin que la lame en retienne les propriétés mais cela avait été facile. Puis était venu le tour du médaillon… Kreattur avait bien tenté de s'opposer à l'intrus qui dévalisait la grande et glorieuse demeure des Black, mais il n'était pas de taille contre Harry. Le médaillon avait été achevé sans les difficultés que Dumbledore et lui avaient mis à le retrouver la première fois. Le carnet… Oh, le carnet avait été compliqué à récupérer.

Le Manoir Malfoy était entouré de protections toutes plus vicieuses les unes que les autres. Il s'était énormément amusé à démanteler chaque couche l'une après l'autre puis à vagabonder librement dans le manoir sous sa cape d'invisibilité. La pitié qu'il avait éprouvée pour Draco en l'apercevant jouer tout seul, avec une expression si malheureuse, avait été difficile à contenir. Le Draco de dix-sept ans était un Mangemort. Mais pas par conviction. Comme lui, son destin avait été tracé à l'avance.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait fini par dénicher le carnet. A minuit pile, il le poignardait avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Il se demanda brièvement si Voldemort sentait qu'il était en train d'éradiquer progressivement chacune des parties restantes de son âme… Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres, du fin fond de l'Amazonie et de l'arrière du crâne de Quirrel, sentait quelque chose, il ne se manifesta jamais.

S'introduire à l'intérieur de Gringott et dérober la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle fut autrement plus complexe. Mais Voldemort avait bien réussi à s'y risquer la première fois. Etant donné que le cambriolage d'Harry fut un succès, il aurait du mal à contrer les nouvelles protections mises en place par les Gobelins après ça.

Son dernier coup d'éclat fut de s'introduire à nouveau à Poudlard. Il se débarrassa du diadème, et profita de sa présence dans la salle sur demande pour récupérer ce qui pourrait lui servir pendant l'année à venir. Il n'avait pas d'argent mais il y avait là dedans de quoi compenser. Il y trouva uniformes et manuels.

La fin du mois d'aout fut partagée entre conversation par hiboux avec McGonagall et recherches actives sur les horcruxes dans les livres dérobés dans l'arrière boutique de Barjow et Burke. Ses conversations avec son ancienne directrice de maison furent heureusement plus productives que ses recherches.

Il falsifia tous les documents qu'elle demandait pour son inscription et choisit de refaire une sixième année plutôt que de se hasarder dans l'année des ASPICs. L'un dans l'autre, le temps passa plutôt vite.

Il fut réparti en même temps que les premières années mais personne ne le remarqua étant donné que l'attraction principale était Harry Potter. Personne ne prêta attention à James Evans, personne ne releva même l'incongruité du nom. Après tout, qui prêtait attention à un pauvre Poufsouffle un peu solitaire ? Le Choixpeau avait été très conciliant sur le choix de sa Maison.

Il aurait dû savoir que Snape serait le seul à tiquer. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait. Un coup d'œil à la feuille d'appel et les yeux sombres de l'homme se posaient sur lui, indéchiffrables. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle le simple prénom de son père déclenche une haine immédiate et Harry s'efforça de ne pas frissonner en soutenant ce regard noir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont il était mort pratiquement dans ses bras.

S'il avait tenté la Légilimancie à ce moment là, Snape aurait tout découvert et tout aurait été perdu. Seulement, le Professeur n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir de ça sur ses élèves sans raison. Il n'était pas Dumbledore après tout.

Dumbledore, d'ailleurs, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois, principalement parce qu'Harry suivait son double de près et que le Directeur n'en semblait jamais très loin. A distance, il avait revécu les premières semaines de sa première année sans refouler le pincement au cœur sous l'absence de Ron et d'Hermione…

Il prenait bien soin de garder ses notes autour de la moyenne bien que sa nouvelle compréhension de la magie lui aurait permis de prendre la tête de la classe. Néanmoins, il découvrit avec une totale surprise le plaisir des potions. Il était tout à fait différent de travailler dans une classe où un élément étranger ne risquait pas à tout instant de tomber dans votre chaudron. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient studieux, calmes même, et Snape n'était pas aussi agressif qu'avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ce qui expliquait pourquoi ces maisons n'étaient pas aussi critiques avec le Professeur que les autres.

Les potions n'étaient pas un art inné pour lui et il ne serait jamais véritablement doué. Mais en s'appliquant, et dans le silence concentré qui régnait dans la pièce, il découvrit qu'il était bien meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce qui était parfait pour son tout nouveau plan…

Raison pour laquelle il ne sursauta pas quand Snape apparut devant lui alors que sa potion n'avait pas la couleur désirée. Snape offrait aux Poufsouffles et aux Serdaigles la chance de répondre avant de se mettre à hurler. Oh, il ne fallait pas trop tirer sur la corde évidemment, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce à quoi il était habitué.

« Votre potion est bleue, Mr Evans. » remarqua Snape, avec dédain. « Elle devrait être verte. Pourquoi ? »

« La base est trop acide. » répondit Harry sans perdre son calme.

Les yeux noirs cherchèrent les siens avec intérêt mais le jeune homme prit bien soin de ne pas le regarder en face. Parfois, la tentation de tout déballer à Snape était trop tentante. Il respectait Snape. Et, bien qu'il soit convaincu de pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul, l'appui de Snape aurait été bienvenu.

« Comment allez-vous remédier à ça ? » exigea le Maître des Potions.

Le ton était incisif mais Harry perçut la pointe d'excitation qu'il dissimulait bien. Contrairement à ce qu'il clamait à corps et à cris, Snape aimait enseigner. A ceux qui voulaient apprendre. Il aidait toujours les élèves impliqués, raison pour laquelle les jumeaux Weasley avaient atteint un excellent niveau en potions. Ils avaient beau être des farceurs nés, ils n'avaient jamais caché leur intérêt pour l'art qu'enseignait le Professeur.

Et il avait apprécié leurs leçons de duels une fois qu'il avait réalisé qu'Harry avait vraiment envie d'apprendre…

« Une pincée de poussière de fée, parce qu'elle contrecarrera l'excès de jus de mandragore, Professeur. » expliqua patiemment Harry.

Cette fois, la lueur d'intérêt brillait ouvertement dans les yeux de l'homme et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire brièvement parce qu'il ne devait pas cette réponse à sa magie mais à son travail. Les potions étaient bien la seule chose qu'il avait à étudier. Ca le distrayait des recherches frustrantes sur les horcruxes.

« Le choix logique aurait été de rajouter de la sauge. » contra Snape sans offrir davantage d'explications. Saisissant l'invitation, Harry sourit.

« La sauge réagit mal avec l'ellébore. La potion exploserait. » offrit le garçon.

Snape le fixa quelques secondes puis hocha brièvement la tête avant de poursuivre son chemin. De sa part, ça équivalait à un compliment élogieux.

Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de se voir retenu à la fin du cours, apostrophé au milieu du groupe d'élèves se battant pour quitter la salle ou peut-être parce qu'il trainait en fin de file, sans paraître excessivement pressé.

« Mr Evans. » appela le Professeur et Harry s'arrêta, sans parvenir à décider s'il devait parler ou se taire. Evidemment, Snape attendit que tous les autres soient sortis pour poser ses questions. Parce qu'il avait des questions. C'était le seul qui posait toujours les bonnes.

« Vous avez été scolarisé chez vous jusque là, correct ? » demanda Snape sans y aller par quatre chemins.

« C'est ce que j'ai déjà dit au Professeur McGonagall, oui, monsieur. » confirma Harry, prenant bien soin de ne pas mentir. Snape sentait les mensonges à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

« Quels autres cours suivez-vous ? » continua le Professeur.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être perplexe. Mais l'incertitude pouvait le perdre alors il renforça ses boucliers. Pas de beaucoup. Snape était un naturel à l'Occlumencie, il risquait de le repérer.

« Métamorphose, botanique, sortilège et soin aux créatures magiques. » énuméra Harry en se demandant où tout cela mènerait.

« Pas de Défense ? » s'étonna Snape. « Etant donné le choix de vos matières, j'aurai pensé que vous visiez la formation d'Auror. »

Etre trop près de Quirrel ne lui avait pas paru judicieux. Et bien que la pratique lui manquait, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Quant à la formation d'Auror… Harry ne chercha pas à masquer son amusement.

« Oh, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de devenir Auror, Professeur… » répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire. Et avec le recul, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il regrettait. Les Aurors qu'il avait rencontrés jusque ici avaient tous été d'une stupidité affligeante. Trop prompts à obéir aux ordres sans chercher à en questionner le bien fondé.

Trop pressés d'obtenir une félicitation de la part de Dumbledore…

« Je vois. » déclara Snape et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Snape voyait vraiment. « Avez-vous pensé à poursuivre dans les Potions ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment doué en Potions, monsieur. » contra prudemment Harry, intrigué malgré lui.

« Le talent sans le travail n'est rien, Mr… Evans. » cingla le Professeur. L'hésitation rendit le jeune homme perplexe. De même que la brève expression de douleur qui avait flashé sur son visage. « Tous les élèves de sixième année et quatre-vingt dix pourcent de mes élèves d'ASPIC auraient rajouté de la sauge dans cette potion en espérant que je ne remarquerais rien. »

L'ironie de la situation n'était pas perdue pour Harry. Snape le complimentait. Snape l'encourageait. L'année précédente, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ça. Pour que quelqu'un autre que Dumbledore lui offre une simple parole de reconnaissance.

Mais le temps était passé, songea Harry. Il n'était plus l'enfant assoiffé de gestes d'affection ou de fierté. C'était ce qui l'avait perdu, ce qui l'avait aveuglé. Dumbledore en avait profité une fois, il ne commettrait pas la même erreur une deuxième.

« Eh bien ? » insista le Professeur. « Quelles études supérieures envisagez-vous ? »

Harry ne se pressa pour répondre, préférant dévisager l'homme en face de lui plus ouvertement qu'il ne se l'était permis jusqu'à maintenant. Il se demanda si l'image de son corps sans vie cesserait de lui sauter à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'il rencontrerait son regard ou si c'était une chose avec laquelle il devrait apprendre à vivre durant les quelques mois qu'il lui restait. C'était étrange parce qu'il savait que Ron et Hermione étaient morts aussi ce jour là. Remus pareillement. Et pourtant c'était Snape qui le hantait. Snape et ses yeux débordant de terreur.

Mais ce Snape là n'était pas le même que celui qui se tenait devant lui. Celui-ci était plus jeune, plus… innocent en un sens. Deux années d'espionnage supplémentaires avaient eu raison de la maigre étincelle de jeunesse qui restait à Snape. Elles avaient également eu raison de son espoir. Les dernières semaines avant l'attaque, il avait semblé à Harry que le Professeur se repliait davantage sur lui-même, même ses insultes n'avaient plus eu l'impact d'autrefois. L'espion était las et souhaitait presque être découvert. Il avait appelé la mort tant de fois… mais il n'avait pas été prêt à l'affronter.

« Vous savez… » murmura Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, parce qu'il allait de toute façon changer l'histoire. « Vous ne devriez pas rester en Angleterre. Vous vouliez visiter l'Europe, vous devriez faire ça. »

L'Europe était un vieux rêve que Snape avait laissé échapper un soir de fatigue. Une remarque marmonnée, oubliée à peine avouée. Un de ces instants qu'Harry avait détesté et adoré à la fois parce que Snape s'adressait à lui sans animosité. Il avait été simple de comprendre qu'il préférait la haine de l'homme parce qu'il était plus facile de le haïr en retour, plus complexe de déterminer qu'il aurait aimé voir la fierté briller dans les yeux du Professeur parce que, ennemis ou pas, il était son mentor et l'adulte le plus accessible vers qui se tourner. Non pas qu'il se soit jamais tourné vers lui. Il aurait couru auprès de Dumbledore avant de demander conseil à Snape.

« Pardon ? »

Le mot claqua froid et dur dans l'air glacé des cachots. La colère se disputait à la méfiance dans la voix de Snape et Harry se retint à grand peine de soupirer.

« Peu de choses ont un sens en ce monde… » déclara Harry avec lassitude. « Mais mourir par loyauté pour quelqu'un qui ne vous voit que comme le fou de son échiquier en a encore moins que le reste. »

C'était plus qu'il n'aurait dû en dire.

C'était déjà trop.

Snape n'était pas celui qu'il voulait sauver. Il n'avait aucune influence sur le sort du Professeur. Au-delà de Dumbledore, il était prisonnier du passé. Tant qu'il ne s'affranchirait pas de ses chaines, il ne verrait pas la vérité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » grinça Snape en se levant brusquement, baguette en main et prêt au combat.

Harry secoua la tête, regrettant que toute discussion avec Snape se termine toujours par une confrontation. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se contenter d'accepter ses compliments et s'en aller. Peut-être que lui aussi devrait s'affranchir du passé. Mais c'était différent. Lui, n'avait pas d'avenir.

« Je ne me battrais pas contre vous. » répondit doucement Harry.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour désarmer le processus de déduction qui s'était enclenché chez Snape, bien entendu. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir. Cette simple promesse pourtant sincère.

Le Professeur sembla déstabilisé une seconde mais il se reprit rapidement. Evidemment.

L'attaque ne le surprit pas le moins du monde. La Légilimancie était l'arme préférée de Snape. Sournoise et efficace. Elle ripa sur les boucliers qui protégeaient son esprit et il eut beau s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, se concentrer davantage et chercher d'autres angles d'approche, il ne trouva pas de brèches par laquelle s'engouffrer.

Bien sûr, il y avait des façons plus subtiles d'utiliser l'Occlumencie mais Harry n'avait jamais eu la délicatesse de Dumbledore ou la finesse de Snape. Les couches constituées de souvenirs sans importance qui induisaient en erreur n'importe quel attaquant les faisant passer de chasseur à proie avaient toujours semblé n'être que fumée au vent pour Harry. Oh, bien entendu, c'était nécessaire dans le cas Snape. Un espion Maître Occlumens n'aurait pas fait bonne impression à Voldemort…

Mais lui ne s'était jamais embarrassé de fioritures, il voulait des protections efficaces. Et l'enceinte de métal épais qui entourait son esprit était infranchissable. Ca n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Avant, avant que Dumbledore ne lui rende ce qui lui revenait de droit, un tel résultat aurait été impensable. Mais maintenant, il était meilleur Occlumens que le Directeur. Il était meilleur Occlumens qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être. Peut-être pas meilleur que Snape. Mais il était évident qu'il était meilleur Occlumens que lui Legilimens parce que le Professeur finit par faire un pas en arrière, le souffle court et les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise.

« Qui es-tu ? » répéta l'homme.

« Un ami. » offrit Harry spontanément. Il aurait aimé ça, réalisa-t-il. L'amitié de Snape. Mais il n'avait déjà pas eu le temps de gagner son respect, alors son amitié… « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. »

Snape ne se détendit pas mais il abaissa légèrement sa baguette.

« Tu n'es pas qui tu parais être. » accusa le Professeur. « Il y a un sortilège… de la magie… Pour la dernière fois, _qui_ es-tu ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je suis un ami. »

Snape hésitait sur la conduite à tenir et ça étonnait légèrement le jeune homme mais puisque les apparences n'étaient plus de rigueur, il renforça encore ses boucliers. Il réfléchissait mieux ainsi, lorsque son esprit était presque coupé de ses sentiments.

« Tu es trop puissant pour un simple gamin. » gronda Snape.

« Je suis puissant mais je n'ai rien d'un gamin. » opposa calmement Harry dans un sourire en se détournant. La conversation avait assez duré à son goût et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il raterait le premier entrainement de Quidditch de son jeune double.

« Si vous êtes venu ici dans le but de dérober… quelque chose, sachez que vous échouerez. » lança Snape dans son dos. « La _chose_ est trop bien protégée. »

Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il était toujours sur la défensive mais il ne paraissait pas sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour le trainer dans le bureau dictatorial.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à la pierre philosophale, Professeur. » rétorqua Harry avec amusement. « Et je ne suis ni Voldemort, ni un de ses Mangemorts. Je vous répète que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, Snape. Nous avons les mêmes ennemis. Je ne cherche pas à nuire. »

Harry reprit sa marche. La question le cueillit au creux du dos.

« Que cherchez-vous dans ce cas ? »

Le jeune homme continua de s'éloigner sans répondre, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Les semaines suivantes s'enchainèrent rapidement. Avant qu'Harry ait réalisé, Halloween était là et les sinistres implications qui allaient avec étaient belles et bien là elles aussi. Si Snape avait prévenu Dumbledore de sa présence incongrue, le Directeur n'avait rien tenté.

Le soir du banquet, Harry était prêt.

Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'aller dans la Grande Salle, et s'était directement posté dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il savait que la jeune version de lui-même s'en sortirait tout seul. Il savait aussi que sans ce face à face avec le Troll, l'amitié qui liait Ron, Hermione et lui n'aurait pas été aussi profonde.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que Quirrel n'arrive mais tout comme la première fois, Snape était sur ses talons et la dispute qui éclata n'aurait sans doute pas eu lieu si le Maître des Potions avait su ce qui se dissimulait sous le turban de l'autre homme. Quand Quirrel rebroussa chemin en pestant qu'il avait simplement voulu vérifier que la pierre était en sécurité, Harry sortit de l'ombre.

« A votre place, je ne ferai pas ça. » avertit simplement le jeune homme.

Snape sursauta, la main sur la porte.

« Que faites-vous là ? » accusa-t-il, méfiant.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je vous épargne une vilaine morsure. »

« Comment savez-vous… » s'énerva Snape, ses yeux glissant vers la porte avec une touche de panique.

« Je vous ai dit que la pierre ne m'intéressait pas. » coupa fermement Harry. « Je surveillais Quirrel. »

Les sourcils de Snape se froncèrent. « Pourquoi ? »

« Si je vous disais que Voldemort est greffé à l'arrière de son crâne, vous me croiriez ? » lança Harry avant de le dépasser sans que Snape ne fasse un geste pour le retenir, trop surpris pour seulement y songer. Trop conscient que le jeune homme était plus puissant que lui aussi. « Vous devriez aller rejoindre les autres, Professeur, je pense que le sort du Troll pourrait vous intéresser… »

Il aurait vraiment aimé revoir l'expression de Snape quand il avait aperçu le Troll des montagnes écroulé au sol… L'incrédulité mêlée de rage… Mais que Snape l'ait démasqué suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin que McGonagall se mette à poser de questions.

Le premier match de Quidditch d'Harry Potter fut l'occasion pour Harry de s'amuser un peu. Ses recherches sur les horcruxes ne donnaient rien, c'était évidemment le point sur lequel Dumbledore s'était abstenu de mentir. Aucun horcruxe humain n'avait été créé auparavant et mis à part le poison que lui avait fourni Dumbledore, il n'y avait pas grand moyen d'en détruire un. Encore moins sans tuer le porteur.

Snape avait choisi un siège relativement isolé à l'extrémité du groupe des Professeurs. Harry s'installa à côté de lui sur les gradins avec un soupir.

« Ce match risque d'être intéressant. » lança le jeune homme sur le ton de la conversation.

Snape le dévisagea avec méfiance avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore. Ce réflexe trahit le fait qu'il n'avait encore rien dit au vieux sorcier quant à sa présence. Ca trahit également la culpabilité qu'il en ressentait. Un Snape dévoré de culpabilité n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui mais l'homme ne répondit pas et Harry ne chercha pas à engager plus avant la discussion.

Il se contenta d'observer en silence et avec une envie palpable, son jeune lui-même évoluer dans les airs. Au bout d'un moment il se mit à compter lentement, pour lui-même. Il en était à cent quatre vingt quand le Nimbus 2000 flambant neuf commença à s'emballer.

Snape réagit avec une rapidité qui lui fit dire qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à fixer le première année. Il ne se tourna pas vers lui, ne chercha pas le coupable, il se contenta de marmonner encore et encore le contre sort, forçant pour ne pas ciller. Sachant qu'il avait la situation en mains, Harry guetta l'arrivée d'Hermione. Elle ne tarda pas bien sûr, et son sort était prêt. Seulement il dévia. Elle l'attribuerait sans doute au vent. Toujours est-il que c'est la cape de Quirrel qui prit feu. C'est Quirrel qui hurla le premier sans que Snape ne brise sa concentration.

Et Hermione avait toujours été vive d'esprit. Quand elle vit son ami se stabiliser sur son balai et l'expression soulagée de Snape quand le garçon fut hors de danger, elle additionna un et un. Quirrel venait de gagner trois ennemis inoffensifs mais acharnés. Harry s'effaça dans l'ombre, ignorant le regard sombre qui le suivait.

Il se passa quelques jours avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau en présence de Snape. A croire qu'il cherchait sa présence. Mais peut-être était-ce exactement ça. Il n'avait plus besoin de conseils mais il voulait l'illusion d'une présence… supérieure. Excepté que Snape ne pouvait plus vraiment lui donner d'ordres.

Il trouva le Professeur, dans un couloir désert, planté devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, à surveiller attentivement les quelques gamins qui chahutaient et se poursuivaient en contrebas avec la joie naturelle des enfants.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant sa propre silhouette parmi le groupe. C'était trop loin, il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il avait éprouvé pendant cette illusion d'enfance. Illusion était le mot clef. Il n'avait jamais véritablement eu d'enfance. Il avait simplement appris à survivre. C'était comme ça chez les Dursley.

« Vous veillez vraiment sur… lui, alors… » lança Harry, un peu surpris. L'homme en revanche ne l'était pas. Sans doute l'avait-il entendu arriver de loin.

« Je veille sur tous mes élèves, Mr… Evans. » répliqua sèchement Snape. « Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez. »

« Je préférai quand vous me tutoyiez. » remarqua doucement le jeune homme, en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Snape ne répondit pas mais là encore, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il se sentait seul parfois. Seul, fatigué et vieux. Dix-sept ans n'était pourtant pas si vieux… « Pourquoi est-ce que mon nom vous pose problème ? Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi mon prénom peut vous déplaire mais en quoi le nom d'Evans vous gêne-t-il ? »

Snape hésita.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il me gêne ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire, suivant la course effrénée de Ron un peu plus bas. Ron ne rattraperait jamais son meilleur ami. Dudley avait été un bon entrainement.

« Vous mettez toujours une demi-seconde de trop avant de le prononcer. » expliqua le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas sincèrement pensé que Snape lui offrirait une réponse honnête.

« Une amie proche s'appelait Evans. » lâcha brusquement le Professeur, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'avouer ça n'était pas un risque.

La révélation provoqua une vague glacée en lui et il ferma les yeux. Au moins, il avait l'explication à la question qui l'avait torturé pendant sa scolarité. La raison de la confiance que Dumbledore portait à Snape. Snape avait livré la prophétie à Voldemort. Snape avait livré son amie. Snape vivait avec une conscience torturée depuis plus de seize ans. Enfin… Onze dans cet espace-temps là. Trop d'années dans tous les cas. Et Dumbledore… Odieuse machination sous la forme d'une rédemption offerte…

« Tout s'explique… » murmura douloureusement Harry et il sentit le regard scrutateur de Snape sur son visage. Il se força à rouvrir les yeux et à masquer l'empathie trop forte qu'il ressentait pour cet homme qui, comme lui, était prisonnier d'un destin en marche.

« Je m'attendais à être convoqué par Dumbledore… » remarqua le jeune homme et les yeux noirs retournèrent se poser sur les première année qui se poursuivaient en bas.

« Il ne suspecte rien. » marmonna Snape.

Ca, le Survivant l'avait déduit lui-même. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'en étaient les raisons.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il comme s'il s'agissait simplement d'une question banale. « En règle générale, vous appliquez ses ordres sans les discuter. »

Les traits de Snape se troublèrent sous l'insulte non dissimulée portée à son indépendance.

« Vous parlez avec beaucoup de certitudes pour quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas. » trancha le Professeur avec une colère mêlée de mépris.

Il aurait pu répliquer qu'il le connaissait mieux que ce qu'il pensait mais c'était exactement ce que désirait Snape. En apprendre plus. Et Harry refusait de tomber dans ces manipulations.

« Alors ? » insista Harry. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu Dumbledore qu'un élève qui n'avait rien à faire là se baladait dans ses murs ? »

« J'ignore ce que vous êtes, mais vous n'avez rien d'un élève. » rétorqua Snape, le regard toujours rivé sur ce qui se passait plus bas. « Quant à votre question… »

Il laissa planer un court silence qu'Harry ne brisa pas, sachant que c'était le temps dont il avait besoin pour formuler sa réponse.

« Je suis un Maître des Potions. » reprit Snape au bout d'un moment. « Je tire des conclusions d'un enchainement de faits et j'agis en conséquence. Vous êtes une menace potentielle et la logique voudrait que j'avertisse le Professeur Dumbledore. Et pourtant… Pourtant, je ne le fais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Snape dut percevoir le sourire d'Harry parce qu'il se renfrogna davantage.

« Je l'ignore. » grogna le Professeur plus qu'il ne parla.

« Le Maître des Potions me voie comme une menace… » résuma le jeune homme. « Qu'en dit l'espion ? »

Snape était trop… eh bien, trop _Snape_ pour laisser percevoir une réaction. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Voilà une bien dangereuse accusation… » déclara le Professeur de sa voix de velours. La plus menaçante.

Harry se contenta de sourire un peu plus.

« Que dit l'espion, Snape ? » réitéra calmement le jeune homme.

L'homme aurait pu esquiver, démentir ou même attraper son élève par la peau du cou et le trainer chez le Directeur. Au lieu de ça, il étudia Harry quelques secondes de plus avant de détourner une nouvelle fois la tête.

« L'espion dit que seul l'instinct compte. » avoua Snape. « Et mon instinct insiste, de façon incroyablement stupide, sur le fait que je peux avoir confiance en vous. »

« Stupide, en effet. » plaisanta Harry. « Mais, notre instinct est toujours notre meilleur allié pourvu qu'on l'allie à la réflexion, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était ce que Snape lui répétait sans arrêt pendant leurs leçons de duel. Qu'il ne devait pas seulement sentir mais _réfléchir_. Se servir de ce que lui criait l'instinct pour prendre le dessus sur un adversaire.

« Précisément, Mr… » Snape s'interrompit brusquement et secoua légèrement la tête. « Ce nom ne vous va vraiment pas. James Evans… Je ne peux pas penser à une pire association. »

« Utilisez mon prénom. » offrit Harry amusé.

« Encore faudrait-il que je le connaisse. » répliqua Snape, clairement pas amusé, lui. Et pourtant, il y avait une lueur d'estime dans son regard. Comme s'il appréciait leur joute verbale.

« Si une personne dans ce château sait mieux que quiconque qui je suis, c'est vous. » déclara Harry, en détournant les yeux. Les première année avaient cessé de courir et discutaient les uns avec les autres d'un autre jeu possible ou d'une autre occupation… « Nous nous ressemblons, Professeur. Plus que vous ne le pensez. »

Snape émit un bruit amusé.

« Je vous ressemble à peu près autant que je ressemble à Dumbledore. Vous avez le même genre de charisme. Nous sommes très différents, au contraire. » protesta l'homme. « Ombre et lumière. »

« Ombre et lumière… » répéta Harry, laissant les mots rouler sur sa langue, goutant la saveur des notions qui se cachaient sous leurs lettres. « Sans lumière il n'y a pas d'ombre… Et sans ombre, la lumière serait insupportable. Ombre ou lumière… L'un vaut-il vraiment mieux que l'autre ? »

« Parlons-nous de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres à présent ? » s'enquit Snape sur le ton de la conversation, mais sa voix était tendue, anxieuse.

« Ne sont-ils pas toujours au centre de nos discussions ? » répondit Harry en se passant une main sur le visage, soudain las. « Ne sont-ils pas au cœur de nos vies ? Parfois… Parfois j'ai l'impression que si je voulais fuir l'un ce serait pour tomber sur l'autre. Il n'y a pas d'issue, pas d'échappatoire. Pas de libre-arbitre. »

« Lequel des deux servez-vous ? » exigea de savoir Snape. Mais il n'était pas aussi agressif qu'il aurait dû l'être. Parce qu'il se retrouvait très bien dans sa description.

« J'aimerai dire aucun. » répondit Harry en toute honnêteté. « J'aimerai dire que je suis mon propre maître. » Il secoua la tête et se reprit. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, Snape. Je ne sers pas Voldemort. »

« Mais vous servez Dumbledore. » triompha le Professeur comme s'il lui avait arraché une information que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'intention de donner.

« Servir est un verbe très péjoratif… » remarqua Harry. « Ca me donne l'impression d'être son esclave. Et pourtant, il est adéquat puisqu'en un sens c'est ce que je suis. »

« Mais Dumbledore ne sait pas que vous êtes ici. » poursuivit Snape, sans lui prêter grande attention. « Donc vous ne servez pas celui-ci. Vous en servez un autre. D'où venez-vous ? Ou plutôt, de _quand_ ? »

Harry lui sourit et alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur son double qui se hâtait vers le château pour échapper aux grosses gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber. Il y aurait un orage ce soir.

« Vous devriez apprendre à le connaître. » conseilla doucement Harry. « Il n'est pas comme vous l'imaginez. Il a besoin de quelqu'un. Il ne le comprend pas encore mais il a besoin de quelqu'un. »

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Snape dans son dos. Harry sentait le doute dans sa voix, il sentait qu'il était proche de la vérité. Mais la vérité n'avait plus d'importance. Plus à présent.

« Savez-vous qu'avant de recevoir sa lettre d'inscription, il vivait dans un placard ? » continua Harry. « Et le pire c'est qu'il trouve ça normal. Même dans dix ou trente ans il trouvera ça normal. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas venir de si loin dans le temps… » contra Snape mais Harry l'ignora.

« Il dira que les Dursley le détestaient et qu'il le leur rendait bien. Il dira que la façon dont ils le traitaient n'était pas correcte. Mais le plus triste, c'est qu'il ne le saura pas. Tout au fond, il restera persuadé qu'il ne valait pas mieux que le placard. Parce que personne n'a jamais pris la peine de venir l'y chercher. »

« Les Dursley ? » releva Snape. « Comme cet ahuri de Vernon ? »

« C'est le plus injuste dans toute cette histoire… » conclut Harry. « On va lui demander de sauver le monde, mais lui, personne n'est jamais venu le sauver. Et il le fera quand même, évidemment. On l'a dressé pour ça. Comme un chien. »

Secouant la tête, Harry soupira.

« En fait, Professeur, vous aviez raison. » changea-t-il d'avis. « Détestez-le. Haïssez-le, même. Mais surtout ne vous attachez pas. Sinon vous finirez par souffrir. Comme tous les autres. »

Eprouvant soudain le besoin oppressant d'être à nouveau seul avec lui-même, Harry se détourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. La main avec laquelle Snape agrippa son bras l'arrêta.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si certain qu'il mérite une chance ? » demanda le Professeur, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Parce qu'il pourrait vous surprendre. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Et entre nous, ce serait un meilleur hommage à Lily que de suivre des ordres qui finiront par le faire tuer. »

Il tira un peu sur son bras mais Snape ne le lâcha pas.

« James Evans. » cracha-t-il avec mépris. « N'auriez-vous pas pu trouver plus original, Potter ? »

Harry inclina la tête.

« Qui a dit que j'étais un Potter, Snape ? » rétorqua-t-il avec amusement. « Mon identité n'a pas d'importance. Que je sois un Potter, un Malfoy ou un Weasley, mon âme est tout ce qui compte. »

Il lâcha un fragment de magie et le Professeur le lâcha brusquement, sous le choc de la décharge.

Harry s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, amusé du froncement de sourcils perplexe de l'homme.

Il prit grand soin de ne plus l'approcher, se concentrant sur la filature de son double pour compenser. Sous couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, il le suivait partout et revivait ses aventures par procuration.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut le trajet qui amena le Harry de onze ans devant le bureau de Snape deux jours après la discussion où le Professeur avait plus que probablement découvert le pot aux roses.

Harry n'avait jamais spontanément frappé à la porte de Snape auparavant.

L'invitation à entrer était sèche et peu engageante mais Harry Potter n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Harry observa le garçon à l'aspect si frêle gonfler sa poitrine et pénétrer dans la tanière du loup. Il entra à sa suite.

« Mr Potter. » s'étonna Snape, avant qu'une expression de mépris vienne se loger sur son visage. « Vous seriez-vous perdu ? »

Le sarcasme sembla entailler la résolution du première année qui se racla la gorge.

« Non, Monsieur. » finit par répondre le garçon et Harry s'appuya contre le mur, bien à l'abri de sa cape, pressentant que la conversation risquait de devenir intéressante.

« Eh bien ! » tonna Snape. « Parlez. Contrairement à votre légion d'admirateurs, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à… »

« Hermione a dit que c'est vous qui m'aviez sauvé pendant le match. » lâcha le garçon tout de go et avec une grimace. « Je voulais… Je… Je voulais vous remercier. Je serais venu plus tôt mais, je n'étais pas certain que… Enfin… Ce que je voulais dire… Merci. »

D'abord, Snape conclut à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. C'était inscrit sur ses traits et Harry se prépara aux hurlements qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre. Sauf qu'il n'y eut pas d'hurlements. Il n'y eut pas de hurlements parce que Snape n'avait plus l'air contrarié. Au contraire, il était d'un calme olympien.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter, vous devez vraiment apprendre à vous exprimer correctement. » railla le Professeur, mais sans la méchanceté habituelle.

Le première année gigota, gêné. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Snape ne répliqua pas et un silence inconfortable suivit la déclaration du Gryffondor. Harry observait Snape, Snape observait le gamin, le gamin fixait le sol.

« Vous êtes petit. » constata le Professeur au bout d'un moment en se levant de son siège et en se rapprochant du garçon pour le fixer plus à son aise. « Ni cet… » Snape ravala visiblement une insulte. Avec énormément de difficultés. « Votre _père_, ni votre mère n'étaient petits. »

Le première année leva brutalement la tête, si brutalement que ça dut lui faire mal, mais il n'y prêta apparemment aucune attention, ses yeux verts émerveillés et un peu méfiants rivés sur Snape.

« Vous connaissiez vraiment mes parents ? » demanda le garçon avec hésitation. Il y avait déjà eu assez de comparaisons avec James pour qu'un doute subsiste sur l'hostilité que vouait Snape à son père.

En retrait, Harry observa l'incertitude qui semblait enfler chez le Maître des Potions. Lily était clairement un sujet douloureux. Et il savait d'expérience qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de partager ses souvenirs d'elle avec son fils.

« Où vivez-vous, Potter ? » riposta sèchement Snape.

Le Professeur avait eu l'air un peu surpris quand il avait parlé des Dursley.

La question sembla prendre le première année au dépourvu.

« Euh… dans le Surrey. » répondit le gamin sans comprendre.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Monsieur ou Professeur. » reprit le Maître des Potions avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez, signe que sa patience s'amenuisait. « Chez _qui_ vivez-vous ? »

« Ah ! » s'exclama le garçon et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement en voyant l'expression prudente qu'arborait à présent l'enfant. « Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? Monsieur. »

Harry aurait pensé que Snape exploserait à ce moment là mais non. Le Professeur prit simplement une grande inspiration et renforça très sensiblement ses boucliers.

« Apprenez à ne pas discuter quand un de vos enseignants vous pose une question, Potter. » gronda l'espion. « Maintenant répondez-moi, où vivez-vous ? »

Le gamin hésita quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules comme pour lui-même.

« Chez mon oncle et ma tante. » offrit finalement le première année. « Monsieur. » rajouta-t-il rapidement, craignant sans doute de provoquer la colère de l'homme.

La réaction de Snape fut extrêmement intéressante, jugea Harry. Il se ferma. Oh, il n'était jamais très ouvert et l'Occlumencie n'améliorait pas cette prédisposition, mais il était rarement aussi… sombre.

« Pétunia. » cracha le Professeur. Il mit encore plus de mépris et de dégout dans le prénom de sa tante qu'il en avait jamais mis dans celui de son père ou de son parrain.

« Oui, c'est ma tante. » confirma le garçon avec étonnement. « Comment vous le savez ? »

La main de Snape s'abattit si vite sur l'épaule du gamin que même Harry, de là où il était, sursauta. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant que le première année recule brusquement jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le mur et fixe le Professeur avec des yeux emplis de terreur.

Snape sembla comprendre son erreur parce qu'il leva les deux mains devant lui.

« Je regrette, je ne voulais pas vous… effrayer. » s'excusa l'homme. _S'excusa_. Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu Snape s'excuser devant qui que ce soit.

« Je n'ai pas eu peur ! » protesta faiblement le première année.

« Non. » acquiesça le Maître des Potions avec un amusement amer. « Evidemment que non. »

L'élève et le Professeur se dévisagèrent en silence et Harry se demanda ce que cette petite scène allait changer. Certainement pas le dénouement. Le dénouement était inévitable. Mais peut-être que ça permettrait au petit Gryffondor de comprendre que tous les adultes ne lui voulaient pas du mal. Simplement une grande partie. La majeure partie. Lui y compris.

« Dites-moi, Mr Potter… » reprit finalement Snape. « Quelle est cette histoire de placard ? »

« Pla… Placard ? » balbutia le garçon, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Il commit l'erreur de croiser le regard de Snape. C'était tout ce que l'homme avait attendu.

Harry observa en silence le duel visuel qui ne dura en tout et pour tout qu'une poignée de secondes. Le laps de temps habituel pour que Snape découvre ce qu'il voulait savoir. Les souvenirs de ses années chez les Dursley n'avaient pas eu l'air de perturber le Professeur quand il l'avait torturé avec l'Occlumencie. Peut-être était-ce son statut d'espion actif qui avait fait la différence alors. Ou peut-être la haine et la rancœur injuste qui existaient entre eux à ce moment là.

Toujours est-il que ce Snape là n'eut pas du tout la même réaction que celui cinq ans plus vieux.

« Ils te gardaient dans un placard ? » gronda l'homme avec une fureur tellement vivace que l'air sembla crépiter sus l'afflux brutal de la magie qu'il projetait involontairement autour de lui. « _Pétunia_ a levé la main sur toi ? »

La gravité du crime semblait reposer dans l'identité du coupable.

Le première année recula un peu plus, se pressant contre le mur comme s'il avait souhaité être capable de passer au travers. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa respiration était courte. Harry savait qu'il se tenait prêt à esquiver toute agression physique qui pourrait survenir.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Personne n'avait jamais réagi comme ça en étant mis au courant de sa situation familiale. Sirius avait été en colère, bien sûr, prêt à détruire Privet Drive dans un accès de rage digne de tout lion qui se respectait. Mais Harry avait compris le danger que risquait son parrain et l'en avait dissuadé. Et Sirius n'avait rien fait. Pas plus que Dumbledore qui, sans en connaître les détails spécifiques, savait qu'il n'avait jamais été heureux chez sa tante.

Personne n'avait jamais fait preuve de la fureur sourde qui faisait battre la veine sur la tempe de Snape avec tant de force qu'Harry craignait presque que l'homme face une rupture d'anévrisme.

« Je… Je suis désolé. » balbutia le garçon de onze ans. Par réflexe. « Je ne… Je… »

L'enfant était perdu, effrayé par cette indignation qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry était tout aussi perplexe.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. » affirma brusquement Snape, avec une âpreté qui trahissait l'expérience. Harry l'observa plus attentivement, se demandant si le Professeur avait l'habitude d'enfants maltraités ou si le problème était plus personnel que ça.

Le petit Gryffondor cessa de s'excuser mais continua de fixer le Maître des Potions avec crainte.

« Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur un enfant, Potter. » insista Snape. « Et je n'en ai non plus jamais enfermé un dans un placard. »

Le gamin ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas confiance. Pas en Snape en particulier mais en aucun adulte. Par principe. Les adultes n'avaient jamais rien fait pour lui. Les adultes se croyaient entre eux et ne s'occupaient pas de lui.

Peut-être que s'il avait appris à faire confiance aux adultes, toute l'histoire aurait été différente. Même maintenant, même à dix-sept ans, Harry n'éprouvait aucune confiance pour les adultes. Les adultes étaient bien moins fiables qu'un enfant.

« Suis-moi. » ordonna finalement Snape en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Une étincelle de défi s'alluma dans le regard du garçon et Harry sourit de voir cette expression pleine de morgue sur son propre visage juvénile. Sous cet angle, il était plus simple de voir la ressemblance avec James. Sauf que ce n'était qu'un masque.

« Où ? » demanda le gamin.

Snape s'immobilisa sur le seuil et pivota pour faire face à l'enfant.

« Nous allons voir le Directeur. » annonça le Professeur.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre.

« Non ! » protesta le garçon. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! »

Tant de naïveté, songea Harry. Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais renvoyé de Poudlard et pourtant, ça aurait été un sort plus enviable à celui qui l'attendait.

« Idiot. » murmura Snape, trop bas pour que l'enfant entende mais Harry était assez proche pour saisir l'insulte. Il ne savait pas à qui elle était destinée. Le gamin qui gâchait sa soirée et sa vision du monde par la même occasion ou lui-même ?

Il fallut au Professeur dix minutes de menaces en tout genre ainsi que plusieurs promesses de ne pas être renvoyé chez les Durlsey pour que le gamin capitule et accepte de le suivre jusqu'à la gargouille. Il avança la tête basse, les épaules voutées comme un condamné marche vers l'échafaud.

Harry suivit par vague intérêt. Il savait d'avance ce qui allait se passer mais prit néanmoins soin de renforcer les sorts qu'il avait jetés sur sa cape, même Dumbledore ne pourrait plus voir à travers à présent.

A peine Snape avait-il commencé à déverser son torrent de récriminations que le Directeur l'arrêtait poliment et posait au garçon quelques questions simples. Vernon le frappait-il ? Pétunia lui avait-elle physiquement fait du mal ? Lui donnait-on régulièrement à manger ?

Sans surprise, le première année fut invité à attendre dehors dès qu'il eut démenti tout signe d'abus. Harry s'attarda quelques secondes, se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi personne ne posait jamais les bonnes questions. Vernon jouait-il au football avec lui ? Pétunia lui lisait-elle une histoire avant de dormir ? Lui faisait-on régulièrement un câlin ?

Mais personne ne pensait jamais à demander ces choses là. Parce que personne ne comprenait à quel point elles étaient plus importantes que le reste.

Personne sauf Snape apparemment.

Harry choisit d'aller attendre en compagnie de son double pendant que le Professeur s'époumonait et expliquait en long, en large et en travers que la maltraitance n'était pas toujours physique. Le fils de Lily méritait mieux que ça. Ce fut la phrase qui marqua le jeune homme tandis qu'il observait les émotions se succéder sur le visage de l'enfant.

Ils auraient au moins pu s'assurer que la porte était correctement fermée, que le sujet de leur conversation n'entendait rien.

Mais non. Trop pris dans leur monde d'adultes.

Les protections de Lily, contra patiemment Dumbledore, ne pas rendre vain son sacrifice.

Le gamin écoutait attentivement. Harry était fasciné par cet être qu'il avait été si peu de temps auparavant. Ou peut-être qu'il lui enviait cette innocence tronquée –aucun enfant qui grandissait dans un placard n'était totalement innocent. Snape avait toujours dit qu'il portait son cœur en bandoulière, il mesura à cet instant combien c'était vrai. L'air blessé sur le visage du lionceau était frappant. Mais n'importe qui aurait été choqué d'apprendre que son existence n'était mesurée que par la nécessité de profiter de la mort de sa mère.

Harry fut un peu surpris que Snape continue de riposter même quand le Directeur eut fermement fait savoir que l'entretien était clos. Le Professeur mit sur la table le bien être du garçon. Est-ce que sa sécurité physique était plus importante que son épanouissement ? Le bonheur du gamin ne comptait-il pas ?

A ces deux questions, la réponse était non. Mais Dumbledore choisit évidemment d'esquiver et finit par réussir à expulser Snape de son bureau en promettant d'avoir une conversation avec les Dursley.

Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Harry le savait. Le première année le savait. Et Snape devait probablement le savoir aussi.

Le Professeur sortit du bureau en trombe, se figea quand il réalisa que son élève avait tout entendu, puis dévala les escaliers sans se préoccuper d'ordonner à l'enfant de le suivre.

Ce ne fut qu'en bas des marches, la gargouille soigneusement refermée que Snape se tourna vers lui.

« Vous ne retournerez pas dans ce trou à rats. » promit le Maître des Potions.

Le garçon ne le crut pas.

Il avait raison pourtant. Le petit n'y retournerait pas, il serait mort avant.

« Même si je dois remuer ciel et terre, vous n'y retournerez pas, compris ? » insista Snape.

Le première année s'éloigna sans répondre à cette demande idiote. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Harry le suivit, ne sachant pas si ce rebondissement inattendu était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Un seul fait était certain, Dumbledore ne s'était pas fait un ami.

Mis à part durant les cours, Harry s'appliqua à ne pas avoir de contacts avec Snape. L'homme ne semblait pas non plus enclin à percer son mystère, trop préoccupé par les intentions de Quirrel. Et la surdité de Dumbledore concernant le problème des Dursley. Même McGonagall –une fois dument mise au courant – n'avait pu lui faire changer d'avis.

Les évènements s'enchainèrent plus ou moins comme la première fois. Noël arriva. Sans cape d'invisibilité mais avec une petite boite contenant quelques photos de Lily enfant ou adolescente. Le cadeau était anonyme cela va sans dire.

Ca n'avait pas empêché le gamin de découvrir le Miroir du Rised et d'y retourner chaque nuit depuis.

Harry attendit quelques jours avant de se glisser dans le bureau de Snape bien après le couvre-feu. Celui-ci parut alarmé par l'intrusion avant de se composer une expression ennuyée en reconnaissant le visage que le jeune homme s'était choisi.

« 30 points en moins pour vagabonder dans les couloirs après l'heure autorisée. » lança le Professeur en continuant d'ensanglanter la copie d'un élève.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à trainer hors de mon dortoir, ce soir. » remarqua Harry en s'installant sur une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau sans y être invité. « Savez-vous où est votre petit protégé ? »

L'indignation du Professeur valait son pesant d'or.

« Je n'ai certainement aucun… 'protégé'. » grinça Snape. « Peut-être qu'une retenue… »

« Désolé. » s'excusa le jeune homme, amusé. « J'ai dû imaginer qu'Harry Potter passait des heures entières en votre compagnie. »

Snape grimaça.

« Harry Potter s'est plaint de sabotage. » corrigea le Professeur. « Je l'ai donc invité à venir retravailler sur chacune des Potions étudiées en classe. Je peux vous assurer que cela n'enchante ni lui, ni moi. »

Harry ne cacha pas son sourire.

« C'est drôle parce que la dernière fois, j'aurai juré qu'il avait été question d'une brouille entre lui, Ron et Hermione… »

La brouille n'avait pas duré très longtemps étant donné que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient capitulé mais le problème demeurait. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'était totalement persuadé que Snape n'était pas de mèche avec Quirrel. Simplement un peu plus scrupuleux quand il est question de meurtre. Non pas que le gamin ait révélé le véritable sujet de la dispute au Professeur mais qu'il lui en ait parlé était déjà un petit miracle en soit.

« Cet insupportable garnement est un moulin à paroles. » se défendit l'homme.

« Et le devoir de Métamorphose ? » contra-t-il. « N'avez-vous pas passé deux heures à superviser son travail ? »

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez, à court de patience.

« Etant donné mes piètres dons en Métamorphose, j'étais plus un poids mort qu'une aide. » riposta le Professeur. « M'espionnez-vous à présent ? »

« Savez-vous ce qu'est le Miroir du Rised ? » demanda Harry, las de cet échange de piques, mais avec une curiosité sincère. Il n'était pas certain que Dumbledore ait partagé cette information avec qui que ce soit.

Snape devint mortellement sérieux tout à coup.

« Un artefact dangereux et dont il vaut mieux se tenir loin. » répondit le Professeur. « Si c'est cela que vous cherchez… »

« Je ne le cherche pas particulièrement étant donné que je sais qu'il se trouve dans la quatrième pièce du couloir nord, à gauche de la bibliothèque. » corrigea Harry. « En revanche, quelqu'un l'a trouvé. »

Snape fixa l'étudiant qui n'en était pas un quelques secondes.

« Harry l'a trouvé. » reformula le Professeur.

« C'est Harry maintenant ? » se moqua gentiment le jeune homme, sans parvenir à contrôler la vague de jalousie qui lui mordit le ventre.

« Ce miroir n'a rien à faire là. » continua Snape. « Et pourtant, seul ce maître qu'il vous est tellement pénible de servir aurait pu le déplacer. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Plusieurs, probablement. » répondit Harry et il hésita l'espace d'une infime seconde. Parce que ce serait tellement plus simple de tout révéler à Snape et de le laisser trouver d'autres alternatives. Jamais Snape ne le sacrifierait de sang-froid. C'était une vérité qu'il n'avait comprise que trop tard. « Mais ce n'est pas à moi de les dire. »

Le Professeur eut l'air frustré.

« Que faites-vous là dans ce cas ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Je suis juste venu vous donner un conseil. » offrit Harry. « Si vous tenez à sa confiance, il vaudrait mieux que vous arriviez avant Dumbledore. Croyez-moi, gagner l'affection du Survivant est plus important pour lui que beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Il sortit sans laisser le temps à Snape de répliquer, s'enveloppant dans sa cape dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Professeur pour quitter son bureau et se diriger à grands pas vers les étages supérieurs, ses robes claquant dans son sillage.

Le première année était assis en tailleur devant le miroir, comme tous les soirs, mais il ne sursauta pas lorsque Snape arriva en coup de vent.

« Le couvre-feu est tombé il y a trois heures, Mr Potter. » cingla le Professeur. « Les vacances ne sont pas une excuse. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, trop captivé par ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir.

Snape lâcha un soupir à peine audible et rejoignit le petit Gryffondor, n'hésitant que très brièvement avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Un peu perplexe, Harry se planta à côté du Miroir du Rised, curieux de savoir comment le Professeur allait s'en sortir. Il avait encore en mémoire les paroles de Dumbledore. _Ca ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens toi de ça_. Harry avait pris le conseil bien entendu, et l'avait suivi cela allait sans dire. Mais au fond… Au fond, il avait toujours regretté ce miroir qui lui offrait l'image de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître.

« Ron se voit en capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. » murmura le garçon, si bas qu'Harry manqua l'entendre. « Il pensait que ça montrait l'avenir. Mais ça ne peut pas montrer l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape semblait presque regretter de ne pas avoir laissé faire Dumbledore. Presque.

« Non. » confirma-t-il. « Il ne montre pas l'avenir. »

« Mais ça ne montre pas le passé, non plus. » hésita l'enfant.

Le regard de Snape se perdit dans le miroir et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, un éclair de douleur flasha sur son visage.

« Le Miroir du Rised… » énonça lentement le Professeur. « Que crois-tu qu'il montre ? »

Le garçon n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Ce qu'on veut le plus. » offrit le lionceau. « Mes parents. »

« Ce n'est pas réel, Harry. » intervint doucement Snape et le garçon leva brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de les reposer sur la glace.

« Je sais, monsieur. » admit le petit Gryffondor. « Mais c'était agréable de faire semblant pendant un moment. »

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement, observant avec un air indéchiffrable ce qui se jouait pour lui dans le miroir. Harry était en train de se demander combien de temps résisterait le gamin quand il posa finalement sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que le miroir vous montre, Professeur ? » s'enquit le première année.

Harry était certain, tellement certain, que Snape allait lui ordonner de se mêler de ses affaires et lui hurler de retourner dans son lit… Au lieu de ça, le Maître des Potions n'hésita que très légèrement.

« Une vie où je n'aurais pas fait tant d'erreurs dans le passé. » avoua l'homme. La sincérité était omniprésente dans sa voix. Harry ne put s'empêcher de relever que Dumbledore, lui, avait menti.

« Des erreurs ? Mais vous ne faites jamais d'erreurs ! » protesta le garçon, tellement étonné qu'il en lâcha le miroir des yeux pour fixer son enseignant. « Vous savez toujours qui triche et qui fait bien son travail et vous fabriquez des potions vraiment très, très compliquées sans vous tromper et… et… et… »

« Et on fait tous des erreurs. » termina Snape, clairement touché de l'admiration qui débordait du regard du première année. Surpris aussi. « C'est inévitable. »

Snape ne sembla réaliser qu'avec un temps de retard ce qu'il avait dit parce qu'il fronça les sourcils et recommença à observer le miroir en silence. Le garçon l'imita.

Harry les observait tous les deux.

Il ne retint pas son sourire amusé quand la tête du garçon commença à vaciller dangereusement vers l'épaule de Snape. Quand elle y atterrit finalement le petit Gryffondor se redressa brusquement, jetant un regard craintif au Professeur. Mais l'homme ne le gronda pas.

« Fatigué ? » demanda Snape, le sarcasme bien présent dans sa voix. Mais pas méchamment.

« Oui. » admit le gamin en se frottant les yeux. « J'ai sommeil. »

« Etant donné que vous devriez être couché depuis plus de trois heures, ce n'est pas très étonnant. » commenta le Professeur d'un ton autoritaire.

Si le garçon le nota, il fut assez imprudent pour ne pas en tenir compte.

« Oh, on ne se couche jamais aussi tôt d'habitude ! » démentit le petit Gryffondor.

Snape sembla sur le point de s'énerver et Harry grimaça en anticipation. Mais le Maître des Potions expira lentement et quand il reprit la parole, il paraissait toujours calme.

« Mes première à troisième années sont au lit à neuf heure trente au plus tard. Mes quatrième à sixième années peuvent veiller jusqu'à dix heure trente. Quant à mes septième année, aucun d'eux ne s'aventurerait hors de son lit après onze heure. » déclara Snape. « Je sais que le Professeur McGonagall n'impose aucun horaire mais je pense qu'il serait bien que tu suives les miens. »

Le garçon parut perplexe. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry s'attendait presque à un exposé sur les bienfaits du sommeil.

« Parce que je te le demande. » répondit simplement Snape.

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? » hasarda le gamin, pensant certainement en termes de punition.

« Alors je serais déçu. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Snape apprenait vite. Le chantage affectif était l'arme préférée de Dumbledore.

Le petit Gryffondor inclina la tête puis sourit avec hésitation. « D'accord. »

Les lèvres de Snape tressautèrent légèrement en ce qui aurait pu être un sourire. Mais l'homme ne souriait jamais n'est-ce pas ?

« Allez, au lit. » trancha le Professeur en se relevant avec une grimace. S'asseoir par terre n'était définitivement plus de son âge.

Le garçon passait sur ses pieds quand Snape s'accroupit devant lui et attrapa son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Demain je demanderai qu'on fasse déplacer le miroir. » annonça-t-il sérieusement. « Tu ne dois pas le chercher, Harry. »

Le gamin hésita, tendit la main vers le miroir et effleura la glace de ses doigts puis il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le Professeur, les yeux humides.

« D'accord. » promit le première année.

Snape eut l'air soulagé. Ce fut peut-être pour ça qu'il céda à la pulsion qui le prit ensuite. Peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'il se redressa et souleva l'enfant qui n'était pas encore trop vieux pour ne plus être porté.

Sauf qu'il était évident à la raideur brutale du Professeur qu'il s'était écoulé du temps depuis la dernière fois où il avait pris quelqu'un dans ses bras. Quant au garçon, Harry savait d'expérience qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été porté.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel le petit sembla se préparer à être rejeté violemment. Comme ça n'arrivait pas et comme Snape semblait figé, l'enfant fit ce pour quoi il était le plus doué : il s'adapta.

Harry observa avec une pointe d'envie son jeune lui-même passer ses bras autour du cou du Professeur puis nicher sa tête sur son épaule avant d'étouffer un bâillement et de fermer les yeux.

Il fallut de longues secondes avant que Snape ne se détende lui-aussi. Puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et s'immobilisa à nouveau, une expression surprise gravée sur le visage. Il émanait de lui une telle vulnérabilité à cet instant qu'Harry sut simplement que l'image avait changé. Qu'importe ce que le Miroir du Rised avait montré jusque là, son désir le plus profond venait d'évoluer.

Au prix d'un effort visible, Snape s'arracha au reflet d'une réalité impossible et marcha lentement vers la sortie pour ne pas réveiller le gamin blotti contre lui. A ce rythme, la route vers le dortoir serait plus longue mais ça ne semblait pas le tracasser.

Harry s'attarda un peu en arrière, étudiant ce que Snape n'avait pas aperçu.

L'expression de Dumbledore était un mélange d'étonnement, de déception et de regret. Sans doute était-il surpris que Snape et le Survivant s'entendent. Sans doute aurait-il aimé être celui à consoler le jeune garçon. Sans doute savait-il qu'il aurait été plus facile d'avoir la place de Snape que la sienne même en considérant son rôle d'espion.

Snape n'aurait, après tout, pas à trahir la confiance du garçon. Dumbledore l'aurait dû. Et il avait beau en vouloir au Directeur, le Survivant ne doutait pas que l'homme l'avait aimé. Mal parce qu'il avait voulu trop bien faire. Mais il l'avait aimé.

Le vieux sorcier finit par se placer devant le miroir et par fixer tristement son reflet. Harry s'était de longues fois demandé ce qu'il y voyait mais il n'aurait jamais la réponse à présent. Dumbledore était une énigme. Le genre d'énigme qui dévorait celui qui cherchait à la résoudre. Ce fut sans réel regret qu'il l'abandonna à sa réflexion pour aller se coucher.

Les semaines et les mois s'écoulèrent rapidement, sans que rien ne sorte réellement de l'ordinaire. Mis à part pour le rapprochement hésitant entre Snape et le jeune Harry, rien ne changeait de la première fois. Le trio s'intéressait à Nicolas Flamel et à sa pierre et Hagrid acquit Norbert. Harry quant à lui avait finalement totalement renoncé à trouver un moyen inoffensif de se débarrasser de l'horcruxe. Il avait assez de poison pour deux et devrait s'en servir. Sauf que ça ne le réjouissait pas même si ça devait être fait.

C'était à ça qu'il pensait ce soir là, dissimulé sous sa cape dans un coin de la classe de Potions pendant que Snape faisait la morale à un première année peu enclin à l'écouter. A un plan d'actions.

« Qu'y avait-il donc de si urgent qui requérait de vous que vous arpentiez les couloirs la nuit, Mr Potter ? » gronda pour la énième fois le Professeur.

Seulement le garçon était bien décidé à protéger Hagrid et son mutisme énervait l'homme davantage encore. Que McGonagall lui ait déjà fait la leçon ne semblait pas important et Harry attendait patiemment que l'un ou l'autre explose. Parce que vu la façon dont l'enfant s'agitait ça n'allait pas tarder.

« Répondez-moi. » exigea Snape, les yeux plissés par la colère.

Le gamin garda le regard rivé sur un point juste derrière l'épaule du Professeur avec un air de défi qui n'avait rien de sage étant donné l'état d'agacement profond dans lequel était Snape.

« Tu m'as déçu, Harry. » lâcha froidement le Maître des Potions. _Ca_ fit réagir le petit Gryffondor. Le regard vert vint se planter dans le noir. « Non seulement tu as enfreint le règlement mais en plus tu as entrainé tes amis avec toi. Et sans raison valable. Je suis… _déçu_. »

Rouge de colère, l'enfant croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« On avait une raison valable. » protesta le garçon. « Mais ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Sous sa cape, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'interrogea brièvement sur la possibilité d'empoisonner son double dès maintenant. C'était sans doute la chose charitable à faire. Ca lui épargnerait la lente agonie que Snape lui réservait pour lui avoir répondu de la sorte.

« Ca ne me regarde pas ? » cingla Snape en toisant le gamin. « Mais pour qui me prenez-vous exactement, Mr Potter ? Pour votre camarade de classe ? Au cas où cela aurait échappé à ton attention, je suis ton professeur. _Tout_ ce que tu fais me regarde. »

« McGonagall nous a déjà grondé pendant trois-quarts d'heure ! » s'énerva le lionceau. « On a perdu tellement de points que tout le monde nous déteste ! On a une retenue ! On a _déjà_ été puni ! Ni Flitwick, ni Chourave ne nous ont fait la leçon en plus ! »

Snape plissa les yeux.

« Baisse d'un ton. » ordonna-t-il dans un sifflement colérique. « Je me fiche pertinemment de ce qu'a fait ou n'a pas fait le _Professeur_ McGonagall. Je t'ai consacré beaucoup de mon temps personnel et j'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi… »

« Je vous ai rien demandé ! » coupa brusquement le garçon, criant à plein poumons. Harry était certain qu'on devait l'entendre du bout du couloir. « C'est vous qui… qui… Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne ! Je sais me débrouiller _tout seul_ ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de _vous_ ! »

A la fin de sa tirade, le gamin affronta le regard du Professeur, essoufflé et visiblement un peu effrayé. Il y avait de quoi. Snape était livide.

« Ingrat. » cracha le Maître des Potions. « Ingrat, arrogant et irrespectueux. Exactement comme ton père. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Eh bien, va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur les traits du première année mais les boucliers d'Occlumencie de Snape étaient à leur maximum et il paraissait glacial. Le gamin ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Son visage se tordit tandis qu'il luttait contre les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux.

« Je vous déteste ! » hurla-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant.

Harry ne bougea pas immédiatement, observant Snape fermer et verrouiller la porte avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le premier tabouret qui se présentait à lui. Le Professeur soupira et ferma les yeux. Blessé.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu ôter sa cape et lui assurer que le petit Gryffondor ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Mais ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi. Quirrel ne tarderait pas à faire sa tentative et la fin devrait arriver. C'était inévitable. Peut-être que Snape souffrirait moins s'il pensait que le fils de son amie le détestait.

Il laissa donc la situation perdurer pendant les jours qui suivirent même si son jeune double semblait excessivement abattu et Snape excessivement de mauvaise humeur. Il choisit de ne pas s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite le jour de la fameuse retenue, il ne voulait pas se frotter à Voldemort plus tôt que prévu.

A la place, il s'installa dans le laboratoire de Snape et observa l'homme pendant qu'il préparait simultanément trois potions. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à regarder le Maître des Potions travailler. Son esprit dérivait et cherchait des alternatives qui n'existaient pas pour toujours revenir à cette évidence, si Snape avait su qu'il était fixé à son insu, il l'aurait tué.

Aux alentours de minuit, Harry commença à penser à aller se coucher sans se préoccuper de Snape qui avait l'habitude de travailler jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Il était en train de se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que la tête de Flitwick passa l'encadrement.

« Severus, il y a eu un problème. » annonça le Professeur de Sortilèges. « Dumbledore veut voir les Directeurs de Maisons dans son bureau dans une demi-heure. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Hagrid avait-il rapporté à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait vu dans la Forêt ? Etait-ce par crainte pour la sécurité de la pierre que le Directeur voulait voir ses employés ? Il n'était pas certain que tout ça ait eu lieu la première fois.

« Que s'est-il encore passé ? » soupira Snape, en éteignant le feu sous les chaudrons et en jetant distraitement les charmes nécessaires la mise en stase des potions entamées.

« Hagrid supervisait une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. » expliqua Flitwick. « Une autre licorne a été attaquée et un des élèves a été blessé. »

Le Maître des Potions pivota si rapidement vers son collègue que ses robes claquèrent bruyamment.

« Qui ? » cingla-t-il sèchement. L'inquiétude était soigneusement dissimulée sous un masque neutre mais Harry la perçut parce qu'il la partageait. Personne n'avait été blessé la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

« Harry Potter. » répondit Flitwick, clairement perplexe. « Mais il… »

Le Professeur de Sortilèges n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer, Snape s'était élancé. Harry dut courir pour rester à son niveau tandis qu'il se dirigeait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'infirmerie. Il en ouvrit les portes d'un geste sec et le bruit résonna plusieurs secondes ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de Pomfresh.

Mais Snape ignora la Médicomage, il fonça droit vers McGonagall qui, avant son entrée fracassante, était plus que visiblement occupée à parler avec la maîtresse des lieux.

« Où est-il ? » demanda brutalement le Professeur. « Où aviez-vous la tête pour envoyer des enfants dans la Forêt Interdite ? De quoi souffre-t-il exactement et qu'avez-vous fait pour y remédier ? »

Les deux femmes le fixaient avec des yeux rendus ronds par la surprise mais Harry ne s'attarda pas, cherchant son double du regard. Il n'eut pas à chercher trop longtemps. Le gamin sauta d'un des lits du fond à l'instant où il entendit la voix de Snape.

« Professeur ! » s'écria le petit Gryffondor en fonçant droit sur le Maître des Potions. Snape eut à peine le temps de se pencher pour attraper le garçon avant qu'il ne lui rentre dedans.

Harry se détendit en constatant que le gamin n'avait rien de visiblement trop grave si ce n'était quelques écorchures. Il était clair en revanche qu'il était mort de peur, il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Snape le souleva et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Que l'une de vous me réponde ou je vous jure que je perds mon calme ! » aboya l'homme en direction des deux femmes.

Pomfresh étant clairement sous le choc, ce fut McGonagall qui se racla la gorge.

« Harry et Draco ont fait une rencontre malheureuse. » expliqua-t-elle brièvement. « Ils se sont enfuis immédiatement mais Harry a… trébuché. »

« Trébuché ? » répéta Snape en essayant d'écarter suffisamment le garçon pour pouvoir l'examiner lui-même mais les bras du lionceau enserraient si fermement son cou que, de l'avis d'Harry, c'était un miracle qu'il parvienne à respirer.

« Inutile de vous mettre dans un tel état, Severus. » finit par renchérir Pomfresh. « Il n'a rien de plus que quelques égratignures. Quelques hématomes au pire. Et une bonne frayeur. Minerva était sur le point de le raccompagner… »

Harry observa le regard de Snape passer de l'une à l'autre tandis qu'il regagnait progressivement son calme habituel. Elles semblaient toutes deux penser qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal. Le jeune homme ne partageait pas forcément cet avis. La première fois, il ne s'était pas enfui et n'avait pas fini à l'infirmerie. Firenze l'avait sauvé.

Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé l'impact que le mental du garçon pouvait avoir sur la situation.

Finalement, Snape hocha brièvement la tête en direction des deux femmes pour indiquer qu'il avait compris mais son regard promettait une entrevue houleuse avec McGonagall quant à son choix de retenues. Le gamin en revanche pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes et Harry se demanda comment il allait gérer ça.

Une fois de plus, Snape le surprit.

Tournant le dos aux deux femmes, il marcha jusqu'à un des lits sans plus se préoccuper d'elle et s'y assit, de sorte que l'enfant soit installé sur ses genoux.

« Calme-toi. » exigea-t-il d'un ton autoritaire mais pas dénué de gentillesse. « C'est terminé, Harry. Tu es en sécurité. »

« Je suis désolé ! » sanglota le première année sur l'épaule de Snape. « Je ne vous déteste pas ! Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai vraiment eu peur, Professeur ! Il y avait un monstre et… et… J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir désobéi et d'avoir crié et… et… et… Cette _chose_… elle… elle… »

« C'est terminé. » répéta Snape, interrompant le flot d'excuses. « Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. »

« Promis ? » gémit l'enfant.

« Promis. » assura le Professeur.

Harry songea que c'était une chance qu'il tourne le dos aux deux femmes. S'il avait vu les regards attendris dont elles les couvaient, il aurait sans doute fait un malheur.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous me pardonnez pour l'autre fois ? » demanda le garçon avec hésitation.

La main du Maître des Potions s'égara dans les cheveux emmêlés du petit Gryffondor.

« Que ça ne se reproduise plus. » gronda Snape mais ça sonnait faux. Il était bien trop soulagé pour avoir l'air sévère.

Harry admira l'attitude stoïque de l'homme quand il réalisa qu'il n'arriverait pas à échapper à l'étreinte étouffante de son élève. Plus il essayait de se détacher prudemment du gamin, plus le gamin se blottissait contre lui.

Sous la cape, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais agi comme ça la première fois. Il avait dû se débrouiller tout seul. Qu'avait-il fait en poussant Snape à s'occuper de son double ? Qu'avait-il cherché à accomplir ? Que se passerait-il si le Gryffondor ne se lançait pas à la poursuite de Quirrel quand il irait récupérer la pierre ? Harry avait déjà décidé que c'était à ce moment là qu'il agirait. Il mettrait un terme à l'existence de Lord Voldemort en s'assurant que lui et le reste de ses horcruxes ne soient plus.

« Vous voulez bien rester un peu avec moi ? »

La question n'avait beau n'être qu'un murmure, elle porta loin dans l'infirmerie silencieuse.

« Severus… » intervint McGonagall à voix basse. Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pourquoi baisser la voix ? Croyait-elle vraiment que le garçon ne l'entendrait pas ainsi ? « Albus nous attend. »

« Je peux le garder ici cette nuit. » proposa Pomfresh. « S'il fait un cauchemar, je serais… »

« Il vient avec moi. » trancha Snape, en se levant, sans la laisser finir.

« Dans vos appartements ? » s'étonna l'infirmière. « Ce n'est pas très… »

« Une créature qui se nourrit de sang de licorne. » assena le Professeur, le regard planté dans celui de McGonagall. « Vous savez pertinemment de qui il s'agit. Je garde Harry avec moi. »

Harry vit les yeux de la Directrice des Gryffondors se poser brièvement sur le garçon pelotonné dans les bras de son collègue. Quand elle les releva, elle semblait triste.

« Même si je vous y autorise exceptionnellement ce soir, vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas le protéger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, Severus. » contra-t-elle doucement. « Demain, il devra aller en classe et vous devrez croire que les protections de Poudlard sont assez efficaces. Et je vous assure qu'elles le sont. »

« Peut-être. » répliqua le Professeur. « Mais au moins, cette nuit je sais qu'il sera en sécurité et il le saura aussi. »

McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir.

« Soit. » capitula-t-elle. « Mais confiez-le au moins à Poppy le temps de la réunion. Albus a demandé que tous les Directeurs de Maisons soient… »

« Albus peut aller au diable ! » rugit Snape avec une telle force qu'Harry sursauta de concert avec les deux femmes. « Qui a eu l'idée de cette retenue, Minerva ? _Qui_ ? Allez-vous me dire que vous avez sciemment choisi de laisser des première année à Hagrid quand Rusard ou moi-même étions disponibles ? Nous ne procédons jamais de la sorte, alors pourquoi changer aujourd'hui ? »

Intéressé, Harry approcha un peu qu'il était prudent. Il s'était toujours demandé qui avait bien pu être assez idiot pour confier des enfants de onze ans à la garde d'Hagrid. Oh, il adorait son ami, il ne fallait pas se méprendre. Mais il fallait avouer qu'envoyer des première années dans la Forêt Interdite avec un grand gamin pour les surveiller n'était pas une chose très… intelligente.

« Vous n'insinuez quand même pas… » hésita McGonagall mais elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard vert curieux du gamin qui agrippait toujours les robes de Snape dans ses poings fermés comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je n'insinue rien, Minerva, je constate. » contra le Maître des Potions plus froidement. « Je constate qu'on s'était bien gardé de me parler de Pétunia, que certains miroirs ne sont pas à leur place et qu'à présent on met des enfants sans défense à la merci d'une créature dangereuse dont la présence a été signalée plusieurs fois par notre garde-chasse. Je constate également qu'en dépit de mes avertissements, notre estimé Professeur de Défense n'a pas été inquiété. »

« Severus… » tenta la lionne mais le doute était palpable dans sa voix. Trop palpable.

« Vous pouvez informer le Directeur que je serai dans son bureau à la première heure demain matin et que, cette fois, il serait préférable qu'il ait des réponses à me fournir. » coupa Snape. « Bonsoir. »

La formule de politesse claqua comme une gifle et permit au Maître des Potions de faire une de ses sorties théâtrale qu'il affectionnait. Sauf que l'enfant qu'il serrait contre lui avec précaution rendait la chose plus frappante encore.

Harry ne suivit pas. Il savait d'avance que son double cauchemarderait la nuit entière. Il savait aussi que Snape serait là pour lui promettre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Personne n'avait jamais été là pour lui.

« Eh bien… » s'exclama Pomfresh une fois que Snape eut disparu. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour. J'ai craint un instant qu'il ne fasse une crise de panique. Je l'ai pourtant prévenu qu'il était surmené. C'est la même chose tous les ans avec lui, mais il ne m'écoute jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir aussi excessivement, ceci dit… »

« Ce n'était pas excessif. » corrigea McGonagall, les lèvres pincées. « A vrai dire, je commence à me poser les mêmes questions que lui quant aux petites manigances d'Albus. »

Intrigué, Harry étudia avec attention sa Directrice de Maison.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » s'étonna l'infirmière. « Il s'est beaucoup attaché à ce garçon, c'est le sujet de conversation principal dans la salle des Professeurs. Il était inquiet et comme toujours quand il est inquiet, il s'est mis en colère. Je suis certaine qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. »

Le jeune homme eut du mal à s'empêcher de soupirer devant cette mauvaise analyse de la personnalité de Snape. McGonagall, en revanche, ne chercha pas à dissimuler son expression sérieuse.

« Severus pense toujours ce qu'il dit, Poppy. » déclara l'Animagus. « Principalement quand il est question de Lily Potter ou de son fils. »

Lily… Harry n'avait pas pu en soutirer davantage à Snape que le fait qu'ils avaient été amis… Il aurait voulu en apprendre plus mais redoutait également d'en apprendre trop.

« Lily ? » répéta Pomfresh, surprise, avant de sourire. « Oh, bien sûr… J'avais oublié qu'ils se fréquentaient beaucoup au début de leur scolarité. »

« Beaucoup ont oublié. » commenta McGonagall. « Pas moi. »

« Il était brisé après la mort des Potter. » remarqua Pomfresh. « Je me souviens que certains pensaient que c'était la disparition de Vous-savez-qui qui… »

« Ceux qui pensaient ça sont des imbéciles. » coupa sèchement la Directrice de Gryffondor et Harry pouvait presque imaginer le glaive de la justice dans sa main tant elle incarnait les valeurs de sa Maison à cet instant.

L'infirmière sembla hésiter.

« Albus n'a jamais jugé bon de révéler aux membres de l'Ordre pourquoi il avait retourné sa veste… » hasarda-t-elle. « Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Comprenez-moi, Minerva, c'est un bon garçon et je l'aime beaucoup mais il n'empêche que le doute plane toujours sur ses véritables allégeances. »

McGonagall parut plus agacée encore par les propos de la sorcière.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'Albus me dire en qui avoir confiance. » lâcha le Professeur, le menton fier. « Severus a fait une erreur de jeunesse qu'il a largement payée, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir davantage. Qui plus est, il suffit de le regarder agir avec Harry pour comprendre ce qui l'a fait revenir de notre côté. Bien que ça me peine de le dire, Severus ne serait jamais capable de s'occuper ainsi du fils de James s'il n'était pas également celui de Lily. »

Harry étudia cette affirmation plusieurs secondes avant de conclure un peu attristé que McGonagall n'avait rien compris. Certes, c'était la mention de Lily qui avait poussé Snape vers le première année. Mais Harry doutait que ce soit pour Lily que le Professeur ait endossé le rôle qu'il avait pris dans la vie du garçon. Il doutait même que Snape soit conscient du processus qu'il était en train de déclencher.

McGonagall comme Dumbledore ou Sirius réfléchissaient en termes de « fils de ». Harry était le fils de James Potter. Harry était le fils de Lily Potter née Evans.

Snape voyait Harry et c'était à Harry qu'il s'était attaché. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire.

« Excusez-moi, Poppy. » soupira McGonagall en consultant sa montre. « Je suis déjà en retard et je vais devoir pallier à l'absence de Severus. »

Harry emboita le pas à son ancienne Directrice de Maison et rejoignit la salle commune des Poufsouffles, une boule de fonte logée dans le ventre. La fin approchait. La fin approchait vite et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt cette fois.

Les heures défilèrent pourtant et le jour qu'il avait redouté vint. Il trotta à la suite du trio quand ils cherchèrent à prévenir McGonagall et les suivit quand, après avoir été rassurés par la sous-directrice et sur la commande impérieuse de son jeune double, ils se précipitèrent vers les donjons. Mais le Survivant eut beau marteler la porte du bureau de Snape, l'homme ne répondit pas et Ron finit par convaincre son meilleur ami que c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Le garçon hésitait toujours quand Hermione décréta qu'ils devaient s'en occuper eux-mêmes.

Harry fut triste de constater qu'il avait finalement appris à faire confiance à un adulte et qu'une fois de plus l'adulte en question le laissait tomber.

Excepté que ce n'était pas réellement la faute de Snape cette fois et que l'expression du première année quand il s'élança à la suite de ses amis lui brisa le cœur. Il allait mourir, ce n'était que justice qu'il ait quelqu'un de proche à ce moment là pour lui tenir la main. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas son assassin.

Mais Snape risquait d'interférer, de tenter de l'empêcher…

Et il pourrait l'arrêter. Il en avait la puissance.

Sa décision prise, il sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs et chercha le point libellé Severus Snape.

Le Professeur était à l'autre bout du parc et se dirigeait droit vers la Forêt Interdite, peut-être pour y transplanner.

Harry courut.

Il courut plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, plus vite encore que lorsqu'il avait Dudley aux trousses, plus vite que si une centaine de Détraqueurs le poursuivaient. Il aperçut Snape au moment où l'homme dépassait la lisière et il n'eut d'autre choix que de hurler pour l'avertir, en priant pour ne pas attirer d'autre attention indésirable.

Snape s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui, revenant sur ses pas pour restreindre plus rapidement la distance entre eux.

« Mr Evans. » commença le Maître des Potions avec un rictus. « Quelle… »

« Quirrel est passé à l'action. » cracha Harry, essoufflé. « Harry, Ron et Hermione se sont lancés à sa poursuite. »

Le visage de Snape se décomposa. En moins d'une seconde, il avait tiré sa baguette et une biche argentée volait plus qu'elle ne courrait en direction du château.

La vision de la biche fut un coup de poignard supplémentaire planté dans le cœur d'Harry.

« Dumbledore est déjà au courant. » lâcha-t-il, grimaçant quand Snape se précipita vers l'école et qu'il lui fallut lui-même se remettre à courir.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » s'exclama le Professeur en accélérant la cadence.

« Où alliez-vous ? » rétorqua le jeune homme. « Et sur l'ordre de qui ? »

Snape ne répondit pas mais une deuxième biche émergea de la baguette en bois noir.

« McGonagall. » lança l'homme en guise d'explications. A aucun moment il ne discuta le fait qu'Harry l'accompagne. Ils passèrent Touffu à la va-vite grâce au sort qu'Harry jeta à la harpe posée dans le coin, se laissèrent tomber au travers du Filet du Diable, traversèrent la salle des clefs déjà ouverte et débouchèrent sur l'échiquier géant.

Hermione était agenouillée au centre, la tête de Ron, inconscient, calée sur ses genoux. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et pendant une seconde, Harry la vit telle qu'elle avait vraiment été toutes ces années en arrière : une gosse terrorisée mais trop angoissée à l'idée de perdre ses amis pour reculer.

« Où est Harry ? » aboya Snape en balayant la salle du regard.

« Il… Il a continué. » balbutia Hermione. « Il faut l'aider, Professeur. »

Le Maître des Potions jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Ron mais Harry tira sur son bras.

« Il n'a rien de grave, Snape. » assura le jeune homme. « Il faut continuer. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Snape acquiesça.

« Le Professeur McGonagall ne tardera pas. » jeta le Professeur en direction d'Hermione avant de se remettre à courir.

Dans la salle suivante, le Troll commençait à gigoter mais un _Stupefix_ hâtif eut raison de lui. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce dont les protections avaient été crées par Snape et deux murs de flammes vinrent bloquer les sorties.

Exactement comme la première fois, songea Harry. L'un noir et l'autre violet. Mais les potions étaient utilisées.

« Comment est-il passé ? » marmonna Snape en farfouillant dans ses poches intérieures.

« Hermione, bien sûr. » répondit distraitement Harry en examinant les fioles de poison. Etaient-ils plus ou moins douloureux que celui qui était dissimulé dans sa manche ? « Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à vous admirer en dépit de toutes les insultes que vous pouviez inventer. »

Snape lui jeta un regard étrange mais ne commenta pas, il se contenta de lui tendre une fiole avant de descendre le contenu d'une autre. Il passa les flammes sans hésiter. Harry l'imita, sachant ce qui les attendait derrière.

Ce n'était pas le cas du Professeur et il se figea quand il aperçut la créature à l'arrière du crâne de Quirrel. Ou peut-être la main de Quirrel qui enserrait la gorge du garçon malgré les cris de douleur alors que ses doigts se couvraient de cloques.

Le première année essayait de tenir la pierre loin de Voldemort.

Et ce fut là qu'Harry eut l'idée brillante qu'il cherchait depuis le début.

Pile à l'instant où Snape était sur le point de s'élancer, une lueur terrifiée dans le regard.

Pile à l'instant où l'autre Harry Potter réalisait qu'il pouvait blesser Quirrel en le touchant.

Harry projeta sa magie. La course de Snape s'arrêta alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un pas. L'enfant cessa de résister à son agresseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla le Professeur d'un ton où la fureur se disputait à la détresse.

« Il se sacrifie. » répondit Harry avec excitation. « Il se sacrifie pour que Voldemort ne s'empare pas de la pierre. Il se sacrifie pour protéger ses amis. »

L'expression horrifiée de Snape était choquante.

« Libérez-moi ! » exigea l'homme. « Libérez-moi ou je… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » coupa Harry, reconnaissant que Voldemort soit trop occupé à jubiler sur sa victoire éphémère pour leur prêter attention. « Il va mourir mais c'est la seule chose qui peut le sauver. »

Snape regrettait très visiblement de lui avoir accordé sa confiance. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de l'emprise d'Harry mais c'était inutile. Bien plus efficacement qu'un _Imperio_, son corps lui obéirait tant qu'il n'en déciderait pas autrement.

« Croyez en moi, Snape. » supplia Harry. « C'est mieux comme ça. »

Il laissa tomber le sort qui modifiait son apparence. La sensation était celle de l'eau coulant sur sa peau. Froide et fluide à la fois.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent quand ils croisèrent le vert ardent et familier de ceux de Lily Evans.

Entre les mains brûlées de Quirrel, le garçon avait cessé de se débattre. Il avait même cessé de respirer.

Il n'y eut ni éclair de lumière, ni explosion comme pour les autres horcruxes. Voldemort était-il seulement conscient qu'en tuant l'enfant, il avait détruit une partie de son âme ?

« Pour un esprit équilibré… » murmura Harry, se souvenant brusquement de mots que Dubledore lui avait offerts très longtemps auparavant. « … la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. »

Il libéra Snape du charme et se précipita sur Quirrel avant qu'il n'ait pu s'emparer de la pierre qui avait échappé au première année.

Il vit à peine le Professeur se jeter à genoux auprès du garçon, il plaqua le Professeur de Défense comme un rugbyman et fit ce qu'il avait fait des années plus tôt : il s'agrippa à lui, colla sa peau à la sienne et respira cette affreuse odeur de chair humaine en train de griller.

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de minutes avant que Quirrel n'explose en un tas de cendres dans un hurlement. Une silhouette fantomatique s'en échappa alors, tournant et retournant dans la salle, cherchant une échappatoire et hurlant sa rage quand elle ne trouva plus autant de bouts d'âmes qu'elle avait semés.

Voldemort se dirigea d'abord vers le garçon qui gisait dans les bras de Snape. Mais le garçon ne respirait plus et l'horcruxe en lui n'était plus.

Harry possédait une part de lui et il était le plus proche. Il se força à écarter les bras et à ne pas bouger quand la créature immatérielle se jeta sur lui, irrépressiblement attirée par le bout d'âme accrochée à la sienne.

Le choc fut terrible.

Harry eut l'impression d'être emporté par le remous d'un raz-de-marée. Il lutta pour respirer à nouveau. Il lutta pour garder le contrôle de son esprit. Il lutta contre la noirceur écrasante qui tissait rapidement sa toile en lui.

« Santé. » lâcha-t-il en direction de Snape lorsqu'il descendit dans une longue gorgée l'intégralité de la fiole de poison confiée par Dumbledore.

Il avait pensé que voir Lord Voldemort revenir se loger auprès de son âme serait la partie difficile. Il s'était fourvoyé.

Il comprit que le poison ne serait pas instantané, qu'avant de tuer son corps, le poison était destiné à détruire l'âme. C'était de la magie sombre, très sombre pour Dumbledore.

La souffrance était impossible à réprimer. Elle était omniprésente, recouvrait tout.

Harry s'écroula au sol sans chercher à retenir sa chute. La fiole dévala les quatre petites marches qui le séparaient de Snape et du corps de son double. Il tourna la tête vers eux, autant pour inspirer une bouffée d'air douloureuse que pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Le Professeur tenait le corps du lionceau étroitement serré contre son torse mais le petit ne respirait toujours pas. Cette partie du plan avait donc échoué.

Snape avait les yeux fermés, la mâchoire contractée et ses doigts étaient profondément enfoncés dans la chair de l'enfant.

Harry regretta de s'en être mêlé, de lui avoir fait subir ça.

« Sn… Snape… » gémit-il malgré l'agonie atrocement lente à cause de laquelle il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler.

L'homme rouvrit lentement les paupières et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient secs. Secs et brûlants de haine.

Des larmes roulèrent de ceux d'Harry.

« Vous… Vous… devez… dire… Dumbledore… » siffla-t-il malgré la douleur. « Tous… horcruxes… détruits… Ai… réussi… réussi… »

Snape cilla et la haine disparut au profit d'une compréhension amère. Il ne dit rien, cependant, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux non plus et Harry continua de parler sachant qu'il l'écoutait.

« Basilic… dans… Chambre… Secrets… » se força-t-il à expliquer. « Toilettes… filles… Mimi… Gei… Geignarde… Sirius… Innocent… Pettigrow… traître… caché… Animagus… le… le… rat… de… Ron… Croutard… Vous… Vous… devez… inno… innocenter… Si… Sirius… Dum… Dubledore... méfiez… vous… Dum… bledore… bridé… mes… pou… pouvoirs… »

Il n'était pas certain que Snape comprenne réellement ce qu'il essayait de dire mais au bout de plusieurs secondes le Professeur finit par faire un signe sec de la tête marquant son assentiment.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'affection qu'il avait destinée à son double dans les yeux noirs.

La douleur était atroce. Elle le déchirait de l'intérieur à mesure que le poison dévorait son âme.

« Ne… ne… me… détestez… pas… » supplia Harry sans chercher à contrôler les larmes brûlantes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je déteste. » répondit finalement Snape, très lentement. Sa voix était rauque. Comme s'il réprimait son envie de pleurer. « Non… Ce n'est pas toi… »

« Promis ? » gémit le jeune homme sans se soucier d'avoir l'air d'un enfant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être un enfant.

Le masque de Snape se fissura et une douleur sourde vint se loger sur son visage. Sans doute la formulation lui rappelait-elle trop le poids mort qu'il tenait dans les bras.

« Promis. » murmura-t-il.

Harry sentit quelque chose céder en lui à ce moment là et un petit cri lui échappa tandis que les ténèbres explosaient brusquement, ne laissant que le poison. Voldemort était définitivement vaincu.

Il avait toujours su qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracles pour lui, que rien ne le sauverait. Il allait commencer à s'effacer maintenant. Son existence n'avait plus lieu d'être. Oui, il avait toujours su qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracle pour lui, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire à Snape. Même si le sourire était tendu.

« Vous… ferez… un… très… bon… père… » lâcha-t-il, en se recroquevillant sur le côté pour lutter contre la douleur. Futile tentative.

« Quoi ? » demanda Snape mais Harry ne gaspilla pas ses forces parce que la réponse remua contre le Professeur.

« Harry ? » s'exclama l'homme avec incrédulité. Espoir, aussi. Un espoir fou, désespéré. Soulagé. « Harry ! »

Le lionceau aspira l'air à plein poumons et ne chercha pas à échapper à l'étreinte étouffante du Maître des Potions. Au contraire. Il jeta ses bras autour de son cou avec une joie toute enfantine.

« Professeur ! » s'écria le garçon, la voix éraillée à cause de la strangulation dont il avait été victime. « Maman et papa ont dit que je pouvais rester avec eux mais maman a dit que si je ne revenais pas vous seriez très triste et papa a dit que si je voulais revenir, ils attendraient que je revienne et que vous vous occuperiez de moi en attendant parce que sinon il reviendrait vous hanter, et maman a dit que papa était stupide et elle a aussi dit qu'elle vous a pardonné et qu'elle vous confiait ce qu'elle a de plus précieux et que vous comprendrez, est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

La tirade avait été si rapide qu'Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir tout saisi. Mais Snape continuait de serrer le garçon contre lui avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Crétin. » finit par cracher le Professeur. « J'ai cru avoir une attaque. »

« Vous étiez vraiment triste à cause de moi ? » demanda l'enfant en s'écartant légèrement de l'homme. Assez pour pouvoir le regarder en face, pas assez pour échapper à ses bras.

Pour toute réponse, Snape le ramena contre lui et ferma les yeux.

« Ne refais _jamais_ quelque chose dans ce genre. » gronda-t-il. « Ne t'avise jamais plus de mourir. »

Alors même qu'il avait à peine prononcé les mots, il rouvrit brusquement les paupières et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry. Sur une impulsion, le jeune homme tendit la main. Il voulait un peu de cette affection lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas mourir tout seul.

Snape attrapa ses doigts sans une hésitation mais Harry n'eut pas la force nécessaire pour les serrer. Dans une seconde de clarté limpide, il se souvint de la force qu'avait la poigne de l'espion quelques minutes avant qu'il ne meure.

Il ne serait jamais aussi fort.

« Severus ? » appela la voix essoufflée de McGonagall du seuil de la pièce.

Harry ne tenta pas de tourner la tête.

« Tout est fini, Minerva. » répondit Snape, une touche de tristesse dans la voix. « Tout est fini… »

Sa Directrice de Maison eut l'air surprise mais soulagée.

« Albus sera là bientôt. » annonça-t-elle. « Qui est… »

« Harry. » coupa Snape en se détachant de l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras. « Je veux que tu ailles retrouver tes amis avec le Professeur McGonagall. Lorsque tu croiseras le Professeur Dumbledore, ne lui adresse pas la parole. S'il pose des questions, dis lui que je t'ai interdit de lui parler jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Compris ? »

L'enfant n'eut pas l'air enchanté de devoir se séparer du Maître des Potions mais il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Professeur… » hésita le petit Gryffondor. « Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rester à Poudlard, cet été ? Je ne veux pas retourner chez ma tante et mon oncle. »

La première fois, la demande avait été faite à Dumbledore.

Harry hyperventilait presque. La douleur était à la fois physique et morale à présent. Ce gamin aurait tout ce que lui n'avait jamais eu. Il savait que Snape s'en assurerait.

« Tu ne retourneras jamais chez eux, Harry. » jura le Professeur, son regard rencontrant brièvement celui de McGonagall. Elle dut acquiescer parce Snape continua. « En fait, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, tu pourrais rester avec moi… »

L'offre était incertaine.

Les bras que le gamin jeta autour de son cou ne l'étaient pas.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que le lionceau ne déguerpisse avec sa Directrice de Maison. Quelques minutes avant que le regard de Snape ne se replonge dans le sien et que sa main serre la sienne un peu plus fort.

« J'ai… peur… » avoua Harry.

La seconde main de Snape écarta avec hésitation les cheveux que la transpiration collait à son front. La cicatrice ne lui fit pas mal quand ses doigts l'effleurèrent. Elle était inerte. Vaincue.

« Seul un fou n'a pas peur de la mort. » murmura l'homme.

Harry s'accrocha convulsivement à sa main. Il sentait la fin qui approchait.

« Pas… mourir… » contra le jeune homme. « Cesser… exister… Plus… place… dans… histoire… »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Je ne détiens pas toutes les clefs de l'univers. » déclara-t-il et ses doigts continuaient de caresser distraitement ses cheveux. Les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues d'Harry étaient partiellement dues à ça, à cette démonstration d'affection dont personne n'avait jamais fait preuve envers lui. « Mais puisque tu es toujours là, je dirais qu'il y a de bonnes chances que tes parents t'attendent de l'autre côté. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux.

« La… La… première… fois… » lâcha-t-il en haletant sous la souffrance. « Vous… êtes… mort… aussi. A… cause… moi… »

Snape hésita.

« Il y a peu de personnes pour qui je serais prêt à mourir, Harry. » avoua le Professeur. « Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé dans le futur. Ce futur est révolu, à présent. »

Avec difficulté, Harry acquiesça.

« Vous… » siffla-t-il malgré la brûlure dans ses poumons. « Vous… êtes… la… personne… la… plus… cour… courageuse… que… je… co… connaisse. »

La vision d'Harry se troubla momentanément et il agrippa la main du Professeur plus fort, persuadé que ça y était. Mais le visage de l'homme redevint clair.

« Je suis bien moins courageux que toi. » souffla tristement Snape. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti loin d'ici ? Tu aurais pu vivre… »

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois mais ne parvint pas à répondre tant respirer était devenu difficile.

« Mais non, bien sûr… » répondit lui-même Snape, avec colère et amertume. « Tu n'aurais jamais pu agir autrement que noblement. Dumbledore t'a mieux appris que ça. »

C'était ce qu'il avait cru depuis le départ. Qu'il était revenu en arrière, qu'il avait choisi d'embrasser la mort parce que c'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait enseigné.

A cet instant, il réalisa que c'était faux.

Il avait choisi de suivre le cours de son destin parce que Snape s'était sacrifié pour lui. Parce qu'il lui avait montré l'exemple.

« _Vous_… » corrigea Harry, à bout de souffle. « Vous… m'a… m'avez… mieux… appris… que… ça… »

Pendant une seconde, une expression de dégout déforma le visage de Snape. Puis d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'homme comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Harry et ses traits s'adoucirent.

« Je suis fier de toi… » avoua le Professeur.

Et c'était tout ce qu'Harry avait toujours voulu entendre.

Ses membres furent brusquement atteints de tremblements incontrôlables et le Survivant sut qu'il ne garderait pas ce surnom plus de quelques minutes encore. Mais Snape était là alors il n'avait plus aussi peur.

« Severus ? » lança soudain Dumbledore quelque part derrière lui mais la distance n'était plus qu'une notion bien vague à présent. « Qu'est-ce… Merlin… Est-ce… »

Le ton du Directeur était horrifié, empli de douleur.

Harry fut simplement reconnaissant à Snape de ne pas détourner le regard.

Ironiquement, la situation était la même qu'au tout début de cette dernière aventure. Sauf que les rôles étaient inversés. Et qu'il n'était pas encore mort.

« Harry, oui. » confirma Snape sans bouger. « Ne paraissez pas surpris, je suis bien certain que vous avez toujours su que ça finirait ainsi. »

« Jamais, Severus. » protesta tristement le vieux sorcier. « Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait… »

« Par… a… mour. » termina faiblement Harry et il comprit à cet instant combien c'était vrai. « Je… par…donne… »

Ce Dumbledore ne comprendrait pas mais il avait besoin d'avoir la conscience claire. Même si ce qui restait de son âme était en train de se désagréger. Même s'il cesserait bientôt d'exister malgré ce que Snape en disait.

« L'au… tre… Ha… » balbutia encore Harry, sans lâcher le regard de Snape.

« Je m'occuperai de l'autre Harry. » promit Snape et Dumbledore ne pipa pas mot, ce que le jeune homme interpréta comme une acceptation muette. « Il ne manquera de rien. »

« Ai… réu…ssi… Dum… » tenta-t-il, incapable de cesser de parler malgré l'inévitable. Comme pour la faire reculer un peu plus.

« Oui, Harry. » murmura Dumbledore et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. « Tu as réussi. »

Il y avait des larmes dans la voix du Directeur.

Les yeux de Snape étaient humides de chagrin.

Obscurs comme la nuit, mais cette nuit là ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur parce qu'elle lui appartenait.

Deux trous noirs dans lesquels Harry se laissa sombrer, plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.


End file.
